


TOGETHER

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots written after each episode until Bea is not back. They will be stand alone´s, I just think it is better to have them collected and stored in chapters. It will be more easy to follow.(Since the season 4 finale episode I have a theory that Bea will be kept in protection in another prison as it was in the Prisoner. S5 E1 did not show us her body but mentioned Barnhurst where Maxine is going because they have better medical equipment. ? :P So, I´m still hoping.)It will be mostly fluffy, cute and nice. Just some feel good reading after heavy Tuesdays.





	1. Episode 1

 

Allie clutched tightly Bea´s waist. She was sure that the older woman will have bruises next day, but she couldn’t care less. After hours of crying and little talking, they finally fell asleep in a tight embrace. Allie was curled up against the redhead with her head on her chest. She had one hand under the pillow while the other was wrapped around Bea pulling her hard against herself. The young blonde was determined to never let go. They will be like conjoined twins, attached by hips or hands or any part of their body, she didn’t really care. The point is that she won’t let go – ever.

 

It all happened three months after she killed Fergusson. Yes, she did it. It took longer than she would like, but it happened. Allie Novak single-handedly outsmarted the psychotic bitch and made the world better by getting rid of her once and for all. Frankie was not happy. The tattooed brunette was convinced that by killing her Allie went against Bea´s wish. Surely the redhead wouldn’t like to know that the woman she loved so much gained herself a life sentence.

Allie felt differently. Bea maybe wouldn’t like that she got herself locked up for the rest of her life, but for her, it was a relief. She felt like being in Wentworth will keep her close to the memory of Bea Smith. That walking the same hallways, living in the same cell will keep her connected to Bea. She didn’t know any other way and she couldn’t imagine herself being out and free again. There was nothing left for her outside. Frankie tried her best to convince her otherwise. She wanted from her to fight and live for Bea, to get out and be happy for the two of them, but that was something Allie couldn’t imagine.

Bea wanted revenge for her. She went after Fergusson for her, she died for her. Allie couldn’t let that slide. She loved Bea Smith so much before, but after learning how truly deep the redhead´s feelings were she couldn’t help just fell for her even more. Of course, she was angry with her. How in the hell she dared! Throwing her life away like that! But if she wanted or not, if she was angry and furious or not – after awhile, when the pain numbed a little bit, she felt something very warm and cozy. Knowing that Bea loved her so much gave her some sort of strange comfort.

The love she felt for the redhead was reciprocated fully. Bea Smith loved her more than she dared to hope. It felt empowering. It made their love special. They loved each other with pure and genuine feelings. It was not a simple crush or quick infatuation. It was real, raw and deep. They were meant to be, their love goes beyond grave and time. So yes, killing Fergusson was meant to be too. It was the right thing to do and it felt good.

After Frankie´s release, thankfully she was able to prove her innocence, revenge was the only thing on Allie´s mind. She has been thinking about it constantly. She simply had to do it to stay sane. They say that revenge won’t help you feel better, that it won’t bring your loved one back. That it won’t help you fill the emptiness within. It is not exactly true. Yeah, Bea was still dead and the emptiness was present, but it really felt good and it helped Allie to get better. It took some weight down from her chest. Maybe admitting it makes her an evil person, but who cares. Allie certainly didn’t.

She didn’t care about anything. Killing Fergusson made her the most powerful woman in the prison. She gained respect and some women wanted her to be the top dog, but she has declined. Bea taught her that being the top dog is the worst thing what can happen to you in a prison. So, she just kept for herself. She knew that she will have to find something to do soon or she will go crazy. But after all, she went through. It was nice to breathe again.

Weeks passed, life went on and all was good. Then she got called by Bridget. They were sitting in her office and the psychologist was rambling about how some news is tough to be delivered. Allie thought that her dad must have passed or what not, but then Bridget said that earth shattering sentence. “Allie, Bea is alive.”

She almost passed out. Her body got an emotional jolt. Bea is alive. Her brain was slow to process so the first thing she felt was a burst of sharp pain running through her nerves. It woke up every cell in her body. She couldn’t believe her ears and her brain was far away from processing, but she felt lighter already.

Allie leaned back in the chair her chest heaving with deep breaths.

\- What do you mean that she is alive?

Bridget smiled softly and Allie hoped that this is not some sort of a cruel joke or a dream.

\- After Nils Jesper died they have decided to place her into witness protection. – she said.

\- But she died.

\- She didn’t, it was very close. She was stabbed numerous times as the news said and she was critical for days. It looked really bad, but she pulled through and witness protection was the best choice.

\- Where is she?

\- She was in Barnhurst with Maxine. As far as I know Bea fought hard to be with Maxine. It was one of her conditions to testify against Fergusson that they transfer Maxine so she could have better conditions to get better.

Allie felt as her lips spread into a smile. Of course, she did that. She could see that. Bea Smith barely surviving a brutal attack just to help her friend.

\- You said she was in Barnhurst, where is she now?

Allie´s voice trembled. She squeezed her tights and let her nails dig into her soft flesh as she was waiting for the answer.

\- She is waiting in the governor´s office.

Allie´s breath stopped. Bridget squatted in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

\- I will go for her and you two can talk.

Allie often felt her heart racing, she got used to it while Bea was around. But now her heart was hammering against her ribcage so fast and hard that it was painful. She wanted to keep it together but it was too late as a loud sob already left her mouth.

\- You have all the time you need, alright. I will go and talk to girls from H1. Nobody will disturb you, but there will be one officer outside in case one of you will feel sick. Let him call Vera if you need something, alright? – Bridget asked and Allie just nodded wiping her tears with her sleeve. – Allie, I have to warn you, that she doesn´t look like you remember her. She lost weight and she is …

\- Just go for her, please go to her! – Allie interrupted her. If this is all true then she needs to see her. She just wants to be with her. Nothing else matters. Bea is alive! Allie was sure that she was dreaming. This can´t be true!

 

But it was. Bridget left and before Allie had time to wrap her head around all that was said and wipe her face the door cracked open again and a very slim Bea Smith entered the room. Their eyes locked and even if Allie knew she was coming, seeing her face was like a huge punch in the gut leaving her breathless and speechless. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands trying to muffle the escaping sob.

 

Bea closed the door behind herself and then she leaned against it. Her eyes closing as she slid down to the floor choking on tears. When she opened them again she found two big blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. Allie was shaking and quietly sobbing, tears running down her cheeks in a steady flow. Ten seconds went by as they were just staring at each other, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Allie stood up her legs were shaking and far away from steady but they have carried her to the door. She sat down in front of the older woman and within a second they were wrapped around each other.

 

Allie pulled Bea on her lap and buried her face into her neck sobbing violently as soon as her lungs were filled with the unique scent of the former top dog. They were holding onto each other and crying for long minutes before Allie finally pulled back a little just enough to have space to kiss Bea. She kissed her on the lips hard three times then on her cheek before hugging her tightly again.

 

This time it was Bea who pulled back taking Allie´s face into her hands. She smiled brightly through the tears and tried to wipe some of Allie´s too with her thumb before kissing her softly. The volume of emotions behind those soft lips was incredible and Allie felt her whole being filled up with warm and calming love. She closed her eyes enjoying and memorizing the feeling just to be forced to open her eyes again as Bea pulled away. Allie smiled looking into those intense brown eyes which were piercing into her soul. She would swear later that she felt it sooner than she heard it. Flood of powerful and unconditional love washing all the pain away.

\- I love you beautiful girl. –  raspy and coarse voice said and Allie smiled.

Those five words were enough to wipe away months of bone crushing pain. Suddenly everything became brighter and so much lighter.

 

They stayed like that for hours, crying, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other until a knock on the door interrupted them. It was Bridget, checking in and telling them that H1 is ready for them if they feel like going down. Bea hugged her and told her to ask Frankie if she could come and visit. There was a lot of things to discuss and a lot of things to say.

 

Allie and Bea were escorted down and H1 was locked down for the night before time to keep visitors away. Prison is a very small place and full of gossip. News about Bea´s revival and return spread quickly. To make sure that she has time to settle and reconnect with her friends in peace they closed their unit and nobody was allowed to even come nearby.

 

Of course, the whole reunion was full of tears and questions, but after everyone understood that yes, it is real and that she is back, they let her and Allie return to Bea´s old – now Allie´s  - cell.

 

 

Soft light from the lamp outside poured inside through the cell´s small window throwing soft shadows on the walls. Allie moved her head higher to nuzzle into the now strangely brunette Bea´s neck and then she softly kissed the warm skin under her lips. When there were no tears left, they slowly drifted into sleep exhausted to no end. It was an amazing but still so emotionally draining and tiring day. They had no time to talk or explain what exactly happened. Force of the emotions running havoc in their hearts and souls stopped them from asking questions.

 

Allie knows that it will take time. Their wounds and scars are too deep and raw, it will take time and effort to heal. But that didn’t stop the goofy smile forming on her lips. She clutched onto the older woman like a leech. Bea is alive! Doesn´t matter how hard it will be or how long it will take. They are in this together no matter what – for life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Episode 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger was not intended, it is just too late. Part 2 will be on tomorrow. It will be smutty by request. ;)

 

I don´t even know exactly how many days passed since I´m closed here. In this small cell, alone and mostly in dark as this small window is not really capable of letting the sunshine in. It must be about two weeks or so, who knows but mostly who cares. I have spent most of my time just looking at the ceiling and reliving that moment. I can´t help the smile spreading on my face and I know that it makes me probably a mentally unstable or let’s call it by the real name – mentally sick person. My grin spreads wider because I don´t care.

It took me months to get in shape after coming back to a life which I really did not want. I would have rather died that day than to wake up to the world where Bea Smith is no more alive - at least no physically as she is very much alive in my thoughts. With Franky´s help, I got into a good shape, we were working out together and with time we became best friends. Not because we had to but because we clicked and it was obvious that we would have been friends even without Bea´s influence.

Of course, the influence was there. I have cherished every minute which Franky spent telling stories about Bea. It happened usually in the yard. Maybe it was the sun or the fresh air what made talking about her easier. But then Franky got out, thank god. In some strange course of events, it was Bennet and that fucked up Stewart who helped her to clear her name. Fergusson made a mistake by going after the governor. She didn´t count on the fact that when shit gets loose those two will stick together and that they will create a major mess. And a mess it was! It ended well though. Bennet and Stewart testified against Fergusson as a part of their deal and Channing took over Wentworth.

When Fergusson had her latest meltdown doctor Westfall made sure to have her locked up for good. And that was my cue and last warning to make my move. If I wanted my revenge I had to act quickly before she was transferred. I was briefly contemplating the option to let her go and suffer closed in her mind by meds but at the end, I have decided that I won´t take the chance. She got out once, she might do it one more time. As we all learned Joan Fergusson is maybe a psychopath but a very cunning one. “She is capable of everything. The world will be better without her.” – were my thoughts as I hid the shiv into my sleeve…

**… Allie walked briskly down the hallway. She can´t miss her, the timing is crucial. There is just one shot at this. If she won´t be there in time her last chance will be gone. Fergusson is going to be moved today. Her only chance is to get her at the last door and she will have just one attempt. The guards will be on her right away. It must be quick as lightening and efficient. She felt really stupid practicing the moves, but she did it anyway. For long hours during the night in the darkness of her cell. Slice through the neck and stab to the heart. Two seconds max. If the guards won´t see her approaching then they can´t stop her. She will be quick. She can do it!**

**She felt her heart speed up as she was coming closer and closer. She pulled her hood on her head but then quickly draw it back. With the hood on, she looked more suspicious. Her steps were echoing loudly on the walls at least that is what she thought. Allie slowed down and took a deep breath before peeking over the corner. She saw Miles outside the door. Timing is crucial she reminded herself leaning back. She grasped the shiv and pulled the sleeve over it. She peeked around the corner again. Miles moved closer to the door maybe that is her cue. It was risky but there was not really much to think about. If this is meant to be, it will work out. She took a long breath and with steady steps, she walked around the corner and down the hallway. Miles thankfully did not pay attention like always. The door opened and she saw her. The Freak was focused on the tall bald officer helping her through the door. Miles turned around and swiped her card on the iron gate. Nobody even glanced her way so Allie started running. She had to make just a few steps to reach the Freak.**

**\- Novak!**

**She heard mister Jackson screaming from the office but it was too late. She grabbed the Freak by the hair and kicked her knees effectively pulling her backward. Her right hand already reaching out and pulling the shiv across her neck. They both fell to the ground. Allie did not waste any second and started stabbing her as soon as she could. She didn´t care about the blood nor the pain as the shiv cut her too, she just kept stabbing until they didn´t pull her away. Mister Jackson dragged her aside and pushed her into the ground. Miss Miles was in clear shock just standing as well as the other guard. Yes, she was quick! Allie smiled.**

**\- Is she dead? – she asked when finally the guard squatted down to the wheezing Freak checking her pulse. They didn´t tell her that time. Mister Jackson took her to take shower and she was sent to the slot right after she talked to her lawyer and authorities. She pleaded guilty.**

 

 

 

Since that day nothing really changed. Except me becoming a murderer and mister Jackson taking over Wentworth. If you ask me, it was a damn time as he is the only one who has common sense and knows how prison works. When it comes to me being a murderer, well, I´m still the same. I never looked at Bea as to a monster who took lives. I think that I always understood that there is a difference between taking a life and being a murdering monster. Yeah, some people are born that way. Enjoying the blood, fear, and destruction. But there are people who take lives even if they are good people. I´m probably not the best example but Bea surely was.

 

Ceiling on the slot is still very important as I can´t keep my eyes away. It is a great projection screen. No, I don´t imagine how it felt dragging the shiv across her neck. Or how her fucking blood soaked my shirt and ran down my face. There is no point to remember how I washed my hands for hours to get her from under my nails. As satisfying as it was to see her bleeding on the floor I really didn´t want to have even a little bit of her on me.

 

I want to remember other things. The one I cling to the most is Maxine´s words she told me as a farewell. “She loved you so much.” Strange that it must be Maxine´s face I see when I hear “I love you” from Bea. Maxine told me about the phone call she made, she told me word for word what was the last thing Bea tried to tell me. I couldn´t hear her. Thinking about it, maybe I did on some unconscious level, but not the way doctors said I would. Probably they are telling that to people just to give them some sort of closure that they can say goodbye to their loved ones.

 

So yes, it is Maxine´s face I imagine when I want to hear those words from Bea and I would do anything to hear them from my redhead. Being in this cell is a dark reminder that there is not much left for me. I was aware of that when I didn´t listen to Franky´s pleading and started working on my plan for revenge. I have Liz and mister Jackson, even Kaz or Juice, freaking stupid Tina and outside Franky who will remind me of her. Who will help me keep her memory alive, who will keep me close to her.

 

But one day these walls won´t be enough to make me feel close enough and I will want to be with her. I don´t really believe in an afterlife but these days it is oddly comforting to imagine her and Debbie on the beach. I´m glad she told me about that. Her dream was mine now. I lift my hand and traces my finger over the edges of a photograph hanging on the wall. It is the one with the two of them – both smiling and happy. I don´t really like Doreen but have to give her credit for bringing this to me.

 

I hear the main door open and wonder what time it is. Is it time for breakfast? That is not really possible, my sense of time is maybe off but not by that much. I had dinner just before I laid down and started the new set of my ceiling movies. Can´t be even after midnight. I see someone move in front of my cell and then the door opens and a seriously looking doctor Westfall enters. What is she doing here at this time? I hope this is not some kind of mandatory crap, I really have enough of them. All I want is to be left alone. She suddenly sits down on my bed and that is surprising. She never does that.

\- Allie, listen. – she says – what happens now is not a reward for the stupid thing you did. I don´t even get why Will is doing it. I mean I get why is he doing it but I really can´t even convince myself that it is not a reward.

“What the hell is she talking about?” – flies through my head as she continues her rambling.

\- You will spend the next two weeks in here.

“Well, fuck me, that is a great reward.” – I think but I can´t complain. Of course that they are keeping me in the slot for at least a month.

\- I have with myself some books and cards. – she says and then she looks at me. – Surely you won´t need them though. Will wanted to give you a tv but there is no wall socket here and that would be really over the limit!

At this point, I´m sure she is crazy and I´m sure that my face shows it.

\- Franky is blaming herself that she couldn´t talk you out of it!

“Oh well…” – I´m sure she will get over it, it was not her fault.

\- I´m sorry. Tell her that there was no one who could have changed my mind.

\- I know, I told her so. Plus now she is ecstatic! It´s a fate. I really start believing that.

She is interrupted by a knock on the door and then mister Jackson walks in dragging a huge mattress with himself.

\- What the hell is going on?  -I ask as this is way too much for me to comprehend.

\- She doesn´t know? – Will asks as he places the mattress on the floor it takes the whole place from wall to the bed.

\- Not yet. – Bridget answers and I just stare as he walks out and comes back with a pillow and a comforter. He throws them on the mattress and looks at me.

\- Two weeks Novak and don´t get used to it. This is not a reward for you. – he turns to Westfall smiling – Why I even bother she won´t understand.

They both chuckled at the obviously funny joke what I don´t understand but at this point, I´m not even trying to. Maybe the lack of sleep and bad eating habit caught up with me and I passed out. I watched him walking away and then turned back to Westfall gawking at her.

\- As you see you will have a companion for those two weeks.

\- What do you mean? – I asked suddenly very concerned with this conversation, they are really out of mind. Do they really want to lock me up here with someone? Fucking no way! That is so fucked up. – I really hope that you don´t want to lock someone here with me? That is not even legal!.....I furrowed my brows.  – I think.

Bridget took my hands and smiled at me.

\- I think you won´t complain.

\- It is not Doreen, is it? – I asked trying to lighten up the knot in my throat. Bridget laughed.

\- No, it´s not. – she took a deep breath.  – I don´t know how to say this or even if there is a right way. You killing Fergusson, that was a pretty stupid thing to do. All you got is a life sentence.

\- It was worth it!

\- Allie, there was no way she could get away with it this time. You had no idea how many people how hard worked for it. Franky told you to lay low and trust us.

\- It is not about the trust. I had to do it. I just had to.

\- There were things in motion to make sure she is locked up. You and…

\- I don´t care! – I raised my voice but stopped myself from yelling. – She had to die! It is for the better! For what she did to me, to Bea, to Franky and the others. There is a list Bridget!

\- I know. – she said. – I know.

Heavy silence took over the cell and we both got lost in our thoughts for a bit. I didn´t expect her to understand me. I didn´t really understand it myself. It just must have happened. Bridget nervously bit her lip.

\- There is something I have to tell you. Something nobody knew or at least just a very few people had knowledge of it. I learned it myself just a few days ago and I told Franky just yesterday. The prosecution had a secret witness. She was ready to testify against Fergusson and with her testimony and Bennet´s and Jake´s, there was no way for her to get away.

\- I don´t care. I really don´t. I wanted her dead, I wanted to kill her that is all I wanted. – I said with low, cold and unfaltering voice. Bridget squeezed my hands.

\- Listen, that witness, – her voice skipped and she squeezed my hands stronger - it was Bea.

\- What do you mean? Did she record something? – “Oh lord, I really need that recording.”- I thought. Probably it wouldn’t be healthy, but fuck it, I would do anything to hear her voice again.

\- No, Allie, there is no recording. She would do it in person.

My heart stopped. “What?” I must have misunderstood something really badly. I wanted to ask what she means by it, but couldn´t. My throat was clenched and my lungs started to burn as I was holding my breath. Bridget quickly continued.

\- She survived, barely but did, she lost weight and a kidney, but she lives. They placed her to Barnhurst. That is why Maxine was moved there too, she was one of the few who knew. Bea wanted her to be there and to get treatment. It is all complicated and...

Bridget continued but I didn´t hear her. I felt sick, wanting to throw up. The room started spinning as I grabbed my chest in an attempt to calm my racing heart. It is hammering in my chest, painfully bouncing back from my ribcage.

\- Hey, hey, hey… - I hear Westfall calling me. – Breath, come on Allie take a breath!

She tapped my cheek few times looking concerned.

\- Are you alright?

I nodded yes, but I´m not. “What the fuck is going on?” So many questions are running through my head. “She is alive!” Did she really say that?

\- What did you say?

\- She is alive Allie. – she said smiling. – She is and she is alright. She is little skinny but you will make sure she eats properly and she will be back in shape soon.

Alright, this is no joke anymore.

\- Where is she? – I croak out. My voice is failing me but so is my mind, so I don´t care. It might be a dream or true - I just want to see her. – Where is she? – I repeat anxiety making me dizzy.

\- I will go and get her as soon as we are finished.

\- We are finished! – I almost scream and jump off from the bed. I make few steps towards the door but then turn around, first of all, it is closed, second I have no idea what to do. – I want to see her!

\- Of course, you do! – Bridget stood up. – But we couldn´t just let her walk in, could we?

I want to smile, but I can´t. I just want to see her, now! I look at her feeling the tears forming in my eyes and ready to spill.

\- Calm down. - she says quietly – Breath through it, show me you are fine and I will bring her. Alright? You will have two weeks to yourselves.

I can´t believe my ears, it all feels so unreal. But my head nods and I try my best to breath.

\- I´m ok, I´m good, I´m great! Bridget!

She must have realized that there is no help, that there is no chance that I will calm down because she smiled.

\- Alright, listen, I will watch you on the monitor for thirty minutes. There is no sound and I will keep my eyes off just sometimes peek if you are both alright. Just paranoid safety precaution alright? We don´t want one of you to collapse and stay here without help. Then we turn it off.

I nodded. Of course, she can watch, she can do whatever she wants. I don´t care! She hugs me and whispers “We are so happy for you both.” into my ears. I smile even if I´m angry with her at the moment. Franky and she have been there for me during these last three months. They were my solid ground and I´m grateful. But now, I really want her to go -  and she does. The door opens and I have to restrain myself from running out.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Episode 2 - Part 2

 

I have been looking at the wide open door and licked my lips nervously. My whole body moved in the rhythm of my breathing. Hot tears are running down my cheek and I know that they won´t stop anytime soon. I didn´t even notice when the main door opened or if it did. I have no idea how much time have passed. I´m not aware of anything that is happening. There is just the heavy thumping in my chest and the sound of the air coming out from my mouth as at this point I suck in oxygen loudly and with enormous effort.

Now I definitely hear the door opening and closing. There is quiet and then steps. They are heavy and hesitating. Mister Jackson walks in with a  box in his hands and a weird expression on his face. It is something between a smile and a nervous grin. He places the box on the bed and then he steps closer and hugs me. I return the hug and then he disappears leaving the door open.

My heart is pumping wildly and the blood is making my veins swollen. I just want to sit down, give my shaking legs a break as I can´t look at the door. I just can´t. I see movement in the corner of my eye and without even looking my whole body shakes with a loud sob and suddenly I´m on my knees. I barely register the soft thud as the door closes and then the clicking of the keys and the lock because even if my eyes are full of tears I can see a pair of legs in teal sweatpants just two steps away from me.

I brace myself and clench my fists before throwing a glance to my right. She is there. Brown eyes shining with tears and her expression are somewhere between helpless, anxious and relieved. My head falls on my chest as I turn away and a huge sob comes out of my lungs followed by some strange kind of animal like whining what I have never heard before. It is really her! She is alive! Enormous turmoil swirled inside me. Consuming my mind and my body. Emotions bottled up for months came to surface as well as a flood of relief and astonishment.

All of a sudden there were hands on me. One of them sliding across my back and the other pulling me to the right side. I let myself fall and I found myself enveloped in a warm embrace. Softly secured by two strong arms. She is cradling me and pulling towards her chest. It is when I feel her lips on my head when I lose it. I cry uncontrollably and loudly. Tears are running down my cheeks, a flood of them blinding me and then she pulls me closer and whispers calming “Shhh...” to my ear.

That voice. For the first time, I smile through the tears and finally make an effort to touch her. My hands reach for her arms and I touch her soft skin. I´m calming down instantly and as my breath even, I turn around in her lap facing her for the first time. She smiles and there is nothing more beautiful in this world. I can´t believe what is happening but not going to question it. She is here and that is all that matters. I smile back and wrap my hands around her neck kissing her hard on lips. Kissing her once, twice, three times…I can´t stop, I don´t want to but then, on the other hand, I want to squeeze her hard too. So, I do that, I hug her tightly nuzzling my head into her neck. We stay like that for long minutes. We both needed this calming moment.

When I finally pull away she takes my face into her hands and softly wipes the last tears. I must look horrible but she has seen me in a worse state so I don´t really mind. Her thumbs slide across my cheeks and I smile. She is brunette now her natural color is beautiful even if I really like the red. My breath hitches as she leans in and this time it is her kissing me. Her lips softly sliding over mine. I don´t think that I can breathe. I´m just holding my breath and fight the urge to close my eyes. I want to see her.

Soft wet tongue slides into my mouth and I know my body haven´t been this alive for months. The kiss is slow and soft, full of love and affection. It is not supposed to be erotic yet every cell in my body hums with delight. Bea pulls away and softly presses her lips to mine giving them a soft loving peck before smiling at me.

\- I love you. – she rasps out and I start shaking my head as I can´t believe this is happening. One hour ago my world was dark and without hope. Now barely one hour later everything has changed. It is a miracle. She is alive! I can touch her and kiss her. We can have the life I thought was stolen from us.

\- I love you too. – I say with a smile. We kiss and I can´t get enough. I know that I never will. I know very well by now how is it to mourn her and miss her. I have experienced the world without Bea Smith and I will never let that happen again.

 

We talk and whisper for maybe one hour. She explains what happened in outlines. This is not the right time for details. We will have time for that later. She stands up and pulls me with her. She looks skinny but she is surprisingly strong and I vow to myself to feed her as Bridget suggested. Together we make the “bed” and  I can´t help it but chuckle when I think about how much effort Will place into this. Now I know what he meant and why they were laughing and grinning with Bridget.

 

When I lift my head she is pulling her shirt off and I froze. Before I have time to even open my mouth her bra lands on the bed and she is pulling her pants off too. This is way too much for my brain and body to take in such a short time so it takes me a few seconds to react. Watching her naked sliding under the covers would be a special treat under any circumstances. But now, today, it is something short of a miracle. I´m naked within a second too and slides next to her.

 

I cuddle to her side as close as possible and I feel like laughing loud and for a long time. I´m probably in some sort of shock or just getting crazy. We don´t talk, we just hold each other and cling to each other. Pulling the other closer, pushing our self into the other - simply just enjoying the skin on skin contact and closeness. Slowly we drift off to the land of dreams. I would have to fight it if I could, but all that emotional distress made me exhausted. My reality is better than any dream but my body is too tired to keep up.

 

I wake up and my heart skips with happiness. She is still here. Her fingers are slowly rubbing circles on my skin and I lift my head to kiss her. Our lips are softly playing with each other. Velvety lips ghosting over mine and I never want to stop. I could kiss her until our lips will bleed and then beyond. Nobody ever kissed me like she does. With so much love and devotion. I can feel her tongue sliding into my mouth and her hand moves to my ass.

 

The kiss becomes deeper when she pulls me closer. I shift to be half on top of her. It worries me that she is so fragile now but the force she is pulling me with is nothing short of powerful so I oblige. Her fingers are still massaging my ass following the rhythm of the kiss and I moan. Our nipples are rubbing together, sending chills down my spine and I can´t stop the flooding between my legs. We kiss with such an ease and it feels so familiar that I can´t believe that this is just our second time. It is like it never stopped.

 

I´m not going to blame myself again for leaving her that morning. There is no time for blame as her legs spread wide and she pulls me on top of her. We both moan into the kiss when our bodies touch so intimately. The kisses and movements become faster and deeper as soft and warm skin becomes heated covered with sweat. We slide and rub against each other, grasping and pulling, tasting and kissing. So lost in each other, shutting down the whole word. My beautiful Bea is arching her back and I take all she is giving and repay her twice as much back.

\- I love you. – she says before pulling me down for a kiss. Our moths are millimeters apart when she trembles. She moans into my mouth and I push my clit against hers harder. We both start shaking together, my body spasms and I smile licking her lips playfully when the last of my aftershocks subsides.

 

I collapse on her with full weight but then slid little down not wanting to squash her. I think about how many spinach and other veggies I will have to make her eat. I will get her extra fruit and we will just lie in bed and relax. We will read together, smile and exercise. We can do a lot of things and after long months I´m in the mood to plan.

 

 

 


	4. Episode 3

 

Allie was thinking about it. She can say that the last “normal” day she had at Wentworth was two months ago. It was the day Frankie had that big meltdown and their friendship finally settled and found its base. All that started with Franky Doyle getting her brain worked up and letting her anger and rage getting the best of her. Thankfully it ended quickly. As soon as she straddled the young blonde she came out from the haze which was fogging her mind and she collapsed on the floor sobbing and crying violently.

 

Strangely this event instead of ending in a disaster was the start of the friendship between Allie Novak and Franky Doyle. This time they were not bonded over the memory of Bea but because they were both down and both needed someone to lean on. Allie sat down next to Franky on the floor and they were talking for hours. Franky told her all about Bridget and the mess she was in while Allie finally lets out all the pain and anger she was holding in since Bea died. As they cried and talked they have learned a lot about each other and found out that they have a lot in common. They both hate Fergusson and they are both so much in love that it was painful to get through each day.

 

They have made plans how to get Franky out and how to help Allie revenge Bea without getting killed or locked up for life. The first step was contacting Bridget. It was obvious that Franky needed to apologize and get herself together. She was lost and miserable without her Gidge. There was no other way just to swallow her pride and put away her insecurities and bad habits. She needed Bridget to be able to function and she needed her help if she ever wanted to get out.

 

Yes, that conversation and those days were the last quiet ones in Wentworth. That time Fergusson managed to put together a crew and all shit got to lose. Plus it hit the fan. Wentworth and its habitants didn´t remember this kind of mess ever before. Half of the women were high on drugs. Medical was full because of the constant fights and drug related issues. Everyone was on edge. The screws were stressed too and with the slot being full they didn´t have it easy.

 

Kaz couldn’t  handle it, Vera couldn’t handle it and Franky didn’t want to. She is too smart to get into something that could prolong her stay and hurt her chances to get out. They were trying to come up with something, Bridget was a great asset outside the walls, but everything failed. Allie really wanted to get her revenge and kill Fergusson but that was hard to do even when she was alone. Now when she had people behind her it was almost impossible.

 

At the beginning, Kaz tried to resist but she ended up in medical along with Boomer and few weeks after it was Doreen. So, the priorities have changed. It went from how to stop them to how to survive within few days. Weeks have passed and the women now understood what having a good top dog really meant. Wentworth was a war zone  – literally. Everyone was in grave danger 24/7, no one was safe. That much was clear after they have found Mel with a slit throat in the bathroom. Women of Wentworth were out of control.

 

When the day of Fergusson´s trial came the whole prison was on high alert. Her crew wanted her back, the rest of the women wanted her out – probably Vera Bennet too – Franky and Allie wanted her locked up in a mental institution for life. News from Bridget was not too optimistic though. Bridget had some help from lawyers and other psychologist but they were short of proof. Fergusson is a brilliant psychopath – the most dangerous kind.

 

Currently, the H1 crew and some friends are gathered in H1 watching the trial live. Everyone is worked up, everyone for other reason though. Boomer, Liz, and Franky were together on the couch, Doreen was sitting at the table with some blonde girl and Kaz. Allie was curled up on the chair in front of Kaz. A few minutes ago they showed as the Freak arrived. The trial itself was just about to start. The room was exceptionally quiet. After the opening statements Vera was called in as the first witness – and she was destroyed by the defense. There were a bunch of “fucks” and “shits” echoing on the walls. This started really badly. She was discredited as a witness and even as a governor. Her relationship with Jake Stewart coming out as well as other shady moves she made.

 

Next one was mister Jackson. He did better but it was still not a victory, especially not after what happened to the governor. His testimony was better and more collected until his so-called drug issues came to the light. Then it went to hell too.

\- Fuck sake! – Kaz exhaled her frustration. – What the hell, there is no one in this building who is not neck deep in some shit!

Franky stirred and elbowed Boomer by accident who hissed but stayed quiet. With how the events unfolded, Franky was sure that her relationship with Bridget will come out for sure when the blonde takes the stand.

 

Bridget came after the thirty minutes break they had and she was good. Coming clean about her relationship with Franky first making sure that everyone knows she is professional as well as the experts coming after her. They were convincing, explaining and showing how sick Joan Fergusson really is. Boomer cheered them on and everyone except Franky and Allie laughed. They were not in the mood for jokes or laughing as they well knew the situation is bad.

 

There was a little commotion and then the prosecution called their last witness. Bea Smith.

Silence. Everyone froze in spot. Everyone in H1 as well as in the court hall. Bea Smith is dead. How can the prosecution call her? Do they want to play some recording? No, they had no recording.

The door opened and a thin brunette appeared. Franky had to look twice to recognize her normally red-haired friend. She gasped and couldn´t take her eyes off the screen. Bea Smith alive and well was just about to sit on the chair in the witness stand. Long brown hair pulled into a ponytail made her face standing out. Her face was not so filled than before, obviously, she lost a lot of weight. Despite that, she looked strong her eyes were shining with determination and then she smiled.

 

The camera zoomed on Fergusson who was in shock pale as a sheet of paper. The prosecutor explained the circumstances which led to faking Bea Smith´s death and then they started. Nobody in H1 moved or have taken a breath. They were staring at the screen, some of them with mouths open taking in every word their old top dog said. Just when she has finished and got escorted out they have dared to move.

 

All eyes were suddenly on Allie Novak who was silently crying but was trying to memorize every word and every second she saw her Bea. Now she finally took a breath and ran into her cell with Franky right behind her. Kaz wanted to join but Franky slammed the door into her face.

Allie started sobbing loudly and Franky tried to find the right words but couldn´t. She had no idea what to say. She just placed her hand on the young blonde´s back and started rubbing soothing circles.

 

After ten-fifteen minutes the sobs stopped and Allie turned around facing Franky who had tears in her eyes too.

\- She is alive. – Allie stated. Franky smiled and nodded.

\- She is.

\- It is a miracle!

\- It is. – Franky laughed. – Fuck sake, Red is capable of anything.

\- What now? She is in Barnhurst. She was there the whole time. - Allie winced and let out a frustrated laugh. - When she was dead she was closer to me than she is now. How screwed that is?

\- That is not true.

\- It is and I´m so damned just for thinking that.

\- Listen to me! You are high on emotions now. I can´t even imagine how you feel because I have to say - I feel crazy. It is so unbelievable. You have to let it sink.

Allie nodded. She knew Franky is right but it is easy to say - harder to do. She felt her heart racing in her chest. It was hammering there since the first second she saw Bea walking into the court hall. Franky squeezed her knee.

\- I know Red Allie, do you think that she would testify without getting something in return? I assume she is on her way here now.

Allie jumped into sitting position.

\- Do you think so?

\- Of course! She is so crazy about you. Maybe she is already here.

Allie smiled at the thought but then her smiles faltered.

\- No, no, no! She can´t come here! What about Fergusson?! They can´t be under one roof!

\- They will lock her into a psych ward.

\- Yes, but she will be here while the trial last. It will take few more days for sure.

\- I think that you can survive few more days. – Franky winked.

Logically yes, that made sense. Few days would be alright but what if it is never. Three loud knocks on the door interrupted them. Startling them both as they were immersed in their conversation. Will Jackson waved through the window before opening the door.

\- Doyle, can you give us a minute.

Franky raised her eyebrows.

\- Of course mister Jackson. –she said and glancing one more time at Allie she left the cell.

\- I assume you know. – Will Jackson asked making one step closer to the bed. Allie nodded.

\- Yes, we watched it. – she looked at him - Did you knew?

The guard shook his head.

\- No, I had no idea either had the governor. It went beyond us. – he said then he took one more step closer and looked behind himself checking if someone is watching through the window.

\- I had a very interesting phone call a few minutes ago. Someone was very persistent. She demanded to talk to you. – he smiled taking out his phone and throwing it on the bed.

\- Hide it. It is my personal phone so for Christ sake don´t show it around. I will bring you another one tomorrow.

\- Thank you mister Jackson. – she hid the phone under her pillow. - Don´t you worry, I won´t even tell the girls.

She stood up and followed him outside the cell. As mister Jackson left the women gathered around Allie.

\- Are you alright? – Liz asked softly and Allie nodded.

\- Yes, I´m alright.

\- What did mister Jackson want? – Franky yelled from the couch.

\- He was just curious if I heard.

\- I´m sure it is shocking but soon you will see just the fact that she is alive and that is a miracle.

Liz smiled at her and gave her a hug.

\- Yes, it is! – Allie smiled. – Guys if you don´t mind now I want to be alone and process. Would you give me a favor and bring me something from the dinner. I don´t feel like going.

\- Of course love, no worries. Just don´t forget we are here for you.

\- I know. – Allie smiled at them before going back into her cell. She laid down on her side and grasped the phone with one hand under the pillow. Thoughts were running havoc in her head. She saw Bea´s face and brown hair when she closed her eyes. “Bea is alive!” It was unbelievable. Allie suffered so much in last few months. She got accustomed to pain and loneliness. The phone suddenly vibrated in her hand and she felt her breath stop. Slowly she pulled it out from under the pillow and she was looking at the screen for a few seconds before picking it up and placing to her ear.

\- Bea? – she asked with a quiet shaky voice.

There was silence and then she heard a sob and sharp breathing.

\- Yes, beautiful, it´s me. – raspy shaking voice said and now it was Allie´s turn to sob. She wiped her tears and smiled pushing the phone to her ear painfully.

\- I love you so much! – Allie choked out smile spreading on her face. It felt so unreal saying those words and knowing that Bea is alive to hear them.

\- I love you too so much! – Allie heard from the other side and there it was again, a flood of tears sliding down her cheeks.

\- I wish I could be there with you. I would do anything to hug you.

\- Me too Allie, me too. – she heard the smile in Bea´s voice.

\- I don´t even know what to ask?

\- Then tell me about you. How are you? What is going on there?

Allie smiled and comfortably nestled in on the bed trying to hide the phone in case someone barges in.

\- I´m great, never been better. Girls are good too. We were all in shock, then we all cried and now they are all excited.

\- Tell them I said hi.

\- I can´t. – Allie giggled. – They have no clue I have Jackson´s phone. They would kill me. I will let them talk to you tomorrow. At least I think that I will have a phone. Will said something in that line.

\- I told him to get you a phone as you can´t have his forever.

\- I love you. – Allie repeated as she felt the warmth spread through her body and soul. It was calming and soothing. Her wounds already started healing.

\- I love you too. – sounded the reply. – I´m healed enough for transfer. As soon as the trial is over I´m heading back.

Allie heard the words and as soon as her brain processed them she tried to swallow over the big lump in her throat. Bea is alive and coming to her. This is the best day of her life. Day, when not just Bea Smith but Allie Novak was born again too. No matter what will happen from now on, she knows that everything will be alright.


	5. Episode 4

 

Bea Smith woke up for the first time five weeks after that tragic afternoon in front of the Wentworth side gate. It was a sunny day but despite that, it was the second worse day in her life. It was the day when Allie Novak died, the day when she walked out of that heavy door and wanted to die too and destroy Joan Fergusson in the process. Bea knew that it was the easy way out but there was nothing much for her left. She felt very tired and her insides were twisted and crumpled by pain. First just as a figure of speech and later literally.

 

She didn’t remember what happened after she passed out from all that blood loss. The last thing she remembered is the peace she felt when thinking about going after Debbie and Allie. Asphalt on the road was hot and dirty but the sky was blue. Bea felt calm and relieved slipping into the so much awaited unconsciousness.

 

When she woke up the first thing making it into her brain and settling there as the first thought after weeks was the sunshine and white walls after she has opened her heavy eyelids. Blinking and taking deep breaths her sight was focused simply straight in front of her landing on a white wall bathed in sunlight. The first thing her ears recognized was some sort of beeping. Probably made by the machines placed behind and next to her. Then she heard a lot of commotion and suddenly her room was full of people – assuming from their white coats and demeanor they must have been doctors. She closed her eyes and let her brain catching up with her senses.

 

Bea Smith was five weeks in a medically induced coma. It was the only way the doctors could help her survive her injuries. She was told that she have lost a lot of blood, one kidney and a small part of her intestines.  Thankfully the screwdriver hit her most of the time in the same spot. Making less damage than one would expect. Still – her injuries were severe and it was touch and go for a week but after that, she was stabilized. They let her body to rest and recover for five weeks and then they slowly woke her up.

 

She was told about the effort to place her into witness protection and that she will stay in Barnhurst until the trail with Fergusson. She agreed that she will testify in exchange for news from Wentworth and a promise that she could go back as soon as the whole thing with Fergusson is dealt with and over. She tried to do her best. It was important to her to work closely with the prosecution. First of all she really wanted to make sure that the Freak is locked up in some mental institution far away from Wentworth and second, she needed friends at high places. Bea Smith is maybe reckless and crazy but not stupid. She knew that going back to Wentworth won’t be easy and that the governor won’t be very happy with her after the stunt she pulled. Or it might happen that governor Bennet will be replaced with someone and in that case, she needed someone in high ranks on her side.

Bea Smith wanted to make sure that no matter who is in charge of Wentworth she can have a bargaining chance with them. She must have some leverage or good cards in her hand to play if she wants to make sure that Allie Novak will stay in Wentworth and in her unit - preferably in her cell and in her bed. That was all she wanted and all she could think about.

 

When they have told her that Allie is alive she cried one week almost constantly. First, they were happy tears she couldn’t believe that by some miracle they are both alive. Then the happiness changed into sadness as she realized that Allie thinks she is dead. It was painful to think about what Allie must be going through now and it was even worse to think about those long weeks and months until they can be together. Bea did her best trying to convince them that Allie can be trusted and that they should tell her that she is alive but the agents were tough and strict. Nobody under any circumstances could know about her being alive. No contact of any kind. They were strict about it and made sure that she knew the consequences in case she breached the agreement.

 

The former redhead made peace with it. She has focused on getting better and on getting Fergusson out of her life and from Wentworth for good. She was happy to notice that the prosecution team was relentless this time. They were angry that someone played them and make them look so incompetent. One psychopath fooling them, turning them into a joke that was something hard to swallow so now they were trying hard to fix it.

 

It was twelve weeks since that tragic day when something unexpected happened. By series of unexpected events and few huge coincidences – one could say that it was fate or destiny – she spotted Maxine slowly walking down the hallway. Instantly she contacted the agent who was working on her case and after heavy bargain he allowed them to see each other.

 

No need to say that the convalescing brunette was in shock but very happy to learn that her best friend is alive. Since that day they have spent almost every afternoon together. Both of them needed time for therapies and Maxine needed a lot of rest after each chemo but they have spent together as much time as they could. Bea learned about how her friends, the rest of prison inmates and Allie took her death. Maxine told her everything that happened after her “death”. She told her all about Allie, every second she could recall. Maxine knew and saw how much strength the former redhead gets when talking about Allie so she was making sure to drag each story out and exaggerate them a lot.

 

Another three months passed when finally the day of the trial arrived. Bea was more anxious about meeting Allie again than about the trial. As the weeks and months passed she stopped caring about Fergusson, her rage and anger almost disappeared. All that she wanted now was to see her beautiful girl. Her whole being was filled with love and longing – nothing else mattered. Especially not that psychotic bitch. Bea was confident that she will be locked into a padded cell and never let go. Also, she managed to get a written declaration that no matter what happens Joan Fergusson won’t be able to step even one foot into Wentworth. So yeah, there was no point to waste even a sole thought on her.

 

Allie Novak is the only thing that matters today and forever. Bea made sure that she will be informed in person. One of the agents went to Wentworth to inform the governor about what is going to happen. Bea got a promise that they will tell Allie the truth and after that, she will spend the whole time with doctor Westfall. They will watch together how Bea gives her testimony and then waiting for her arrival.

 

She was sitting now in the van slowly closing to the place she called strangely home. It felt like home, it really did - with Allie it did. If she could pick where to go, to be free and go anywhere or go back to Wentworth she would pick the second, she knows that for sure. Truth is that she was thinking about the blue eyed blonde constantly since she woke up but the last two weeks were incredibly painful. It went by so slowly. One minute she was feeling happy the next anxious and then angry that the time goes so slowly. Her mind and emotions were high wired. Watching the Freak lose it after she saw her coming into the courtroom haven´t taken her mind of the young woman. She had a hard time to focus on her testimony as the only thing in her mind was that Allie knows by now that she is alive. That she is probably crying and upset. All she could do was hoping that Bridget Westfall will help her. Now she was a few minutes away and her stomach was full of butterflies.

 

The van has stopped and she stepped out. Vera and Will were standing by the door. To Bea´s surprise, they have looked more touched than angry. She had no idea though about what they know about that day. Will hugged her tightly and even Vera gave her a somewhat warm squeeze before escorting her inside and filling up the paperwork. Thirty minutes later she was on her way up to Westfall´s office. She hasn't really noticed the looks and people staring. Never paid attention to walls or how the light changed colors as she walked down the corridors and upstairs. All she was aware of was her heavy breathing. She was inhaling deeply trying to calm her racing heart.

 

Finally, they have arrived and the governor looked at her.

\- Ready? – she asked. Bea nodded. She was not really ready but there was no way to be ready for what is next to come. So she just watched as Vera knocked and then opened the door. She heard doctors Westfall voice mumbling something not really recognizing what. Then she walked through the door closing it behind herself and hugging her.

\- Franky will be so happy. – she half whispered to her ear before letting her go.

\- We will be in my office. – Vera said. – We will come and escort you down in one hour.

Bea nodded not even attempting to smile and she instantly turned towards the door. She grasped the handle and took a deep breath. Her lungs filled up with much-needed air as she pushed the door open and she walked in. Allie was sitting in the chair grasping her knees with both hands and stiffly staring in front of herself.

 

Bea closed the door behind herself and slowly walked to the chair. Her eyes were full of tears by now and all she could do was kneeling in front of the woman she missed so much. Bea ran her hands few times over Allie´s arms soothingly before wiping the tears away from her cheeks and taking her face into her hands. She forced the young blonde to look at her as she smiled through her tears. She leaned in kissing Allie softly but passionately before pulling her down of the chair into her lap.

 

They have spent the next hour in a tight embrace. They barely said few words. They just hugged and grasped each other. Mostly they couldn´t talk through the tears and there was not really anything they could have said. The need to touch and feel was more important. Words and explanations can come later. Now it was time for reassurance and love.


	6. Episode 5

 

Allie was sitting on her bed with legs crossed and Bea´s drawing pad on her lap. She was running her finger softly over the picture. She knows them all by heart. Long nights and days she has spent watching these pictures. She was laying or sitting on her bed looking at the pictures and imagining Bea drawing them. Red hair framing her beautiful face and a skilled hand quickly moving over the paper. Probably softly smiling at something Boomer said. Allie spent a lot of time thinking and daydreaming about what would have happened if they both would have gotten out. How they would have spent a whole day at the beach. Walking hand in hand on hot sand then running into the sea to cool down. They would have a swim in cold water and kiss passionately.

 

Yeah, she spent a lot of time dreaming over these pictures. She felt Bea´s presence when she was looking at them. Those pictures were her saving line. The only consolation she had. She smiled looking at the beautiful seahorse Bea draw. This drawing pad and the red blanket used to be her only comfort until the day what changed her life in so many ways. When she woke up that day, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to do it. She wanted to kill Joan Fergusson. Her trial was coming up so this was her last chance she got the syringe and filled it up with gear. It must have been three times stronger than what she needed for overdose. If she manages to shot the Freak with it, she will be dead within few minutes. There will be no chance to save her.

 

She got ready and walked outside. It went better than she thought. Nobody expected that she would try doing something like that. So she just waited for the right moment, sneaked up on her and with a determined move she hit the Freak into her neck. Quickly emptying the content into her body she watched the old woman collapse immediately. Allie stepped back smirking and relieved that she have done it. Of course, it took just a few minutes before she got escorted away. They have questioned her and then locked up into the slot.

 

Allie was so immersed in her memories that she have never noticed as the door opened and her favorite redhead slipped in.

\- We should just rip those pages out and hang it on your wall. – a husky voice said and Allie smiled.

\- Don´t you dare! – she yelped and tucked the pad away. – It is my dearest possession!

\- Actually, I think it is mine.

Allie rolled her eyes and looked at the woman squatting in front of her.

\- It is not. I inherited it! I´m sure that there is no law stating that if someone comes back to life they get their stuff back.

Bea chuckled and stood up moving closer to the blonde. She placed her right knee on the bed hovering over the blonde.

\- I got my cell back. Surely I can get that pad back too with the blanket and my teal shirt.

Allie shook her head.

\- No way, the pad is mine and the shirt too. You got a new one anyway. – Bea was getting too close, leaning in and smirking. Allie knew that she will lose this probably. – When it comes to the blanket we use it together. It travels with us from cell to cell like a child.

Bea sat back on her heels resting her hands on Allie´s knees.

\- Geez, take that back! – she scrunched her nose. – Just remember what we did on it. It is highly inappropriate to say such a thing.

Allie laughed and reached towards the redhead´s shirt. She hooked her finger inside of the hem by her neck and pulled her softly forward.

\- On it and under it, next to it. – she purred. – I remember every time.

Bea blushed what made Allie giggle as she leaned forward to kiss the redhead on her lips. It was just a quick peck after which Allie rolled on her side and scooted up on the pillow dragging the older woman with herself in the process. She felt the familiar weight on top of her and she let out a long and content sigh. Bea gained some of her weight back and got much stronger since she was back.

 

She remembered that day. Of course, she does, she will until the day she dies. She got six weeks in the slot for killing Fergusson. Her days went by nicely without any regret on her mind. She felt sort of happy, even if now it was obvious that revenge won´t bring Bea back, knowing that Fergusson is gone thanks to her was good. She was on her tenth day, already confessed to everything and had formalities behind herself when Vera Bennet and Bridget Westfall visited her. She had no idea about it then but the moment when doctor Westfall pushed the cell door open changed her life forever. They told her about how Bea survived the attack and was placed into witness protection at Barnhurst. How she slowly recuperated and a team of lawyers were prepping her for her testimony against Fergusson. Of course with her death, the trial was not happening and after some paperwork, Bea Smith could return to Wentworth.

 

Allie still remembers how her body responded to the news. It was unreal. She felt her insides twisting and churning. The whole world was closing around her. Pressing her into a small ball, she couldn´t breathe or think, she just painfully squeezed her eyes shut and waited if she will be able getting some oxygen into her lungs anytime soon. It took her a few minutes to calm down and then the doctor and the governor left saying that they will have two hours before they will take Bea to general. Bridget held the door open and after few minutes or seconds, Allie was not sure how much time passed, she saw her. There she was. Standing in the doorway, alive and smiling through the tears running down her cheeks.

 

Next two hours went by mostly with crying, kissing and clinging onto each other with so much force that Allie had bruises the next day and she was really grateful for them. As she was ahead off little more than four weeks without Bea Smith. Yes, considering that she thought twenty-four hours ago that she was dead, four weeks sounds like nothing. But well fuck! Suddenly it seemed like an eternity.

 

Thankfully Bridget made it easier for them by arranging short visits in her office for them at the same time. It was just for thirty minutes each week but it was enough to get them through it.

 

That happened two months ago and that is how they ended up here. Cuddling on Allie´s bed bickering over drawings. Allie told Bea all about what happened after her death. Her struggles and feelings. She told her about how she found that pad and how it helped her through the worst times. Bea knew that and currently, she was just teasing her. Allie loved that. She loved Bea Smith before but now having her here, alive and knowing how much the older woman loved her back made her love grow even stronger.

 

Reluctantly but Bea took up on being the top dog again. The women begged her, the governor begged too and she promised Bea lot of actual help from her side this time. Plus she added some special benefits for both of them so Bea caved in. She got help from Kaz too who have realized that as much as she hates it, sometimes women have to be scared and beaten up between these walls as they are no saints. The joint effort paid out well and with all of them pulling together Wentworth settled into a peaceful routine.

 

Allie closed her eyes and let Bea pepper her with kisses. She felt a kiss on her cheek then another one and then one on her jaw. “What doesn´t kill you make you stronger. “ – they say and Allie can confirm that the saying is one hundred percent accurate. The ordeal of the last months changed both of them. They went through hell and back but they were here now. They are together, stronger, much happier and insanely in love. Bea´s tongue was at the moment sliding down her neck. Her lips teasing the soft skin underneath them and Allie growled.

\- Don´t start something you can´t finish. – she said and Bea lifted her head to look into her face.

\- Who said I can´t finish it? – the redhead smirked.

\- Liz will knock on the door any minute calling us for dinner.

\- A minute is enough.

Allie chuckled and pulled Bea into a deep kiss. This was one of the changes in the older woman. Since coming back from Barnhurst she was more carefree, more relaxed, more cheeky and less guarded. Bea embraced coming back from “death” and Allie enjoyed it thoroughly.

 

When Allie got out of the slot she was awaited by a very impatient Bea Smith. During those four weeks, she settled back into life in Wentworth. Women slowly recuperated from the shock her resurrection brought and begged her to take the role as the top dog back. Allie was surprised to see that Bea dyed her hair again since the last time she saw her in Bridget´s office. Her naturally brown hair was red again pulled in a ponytail and she sported her teal sleeveless t-shirt. She was pacing up and down H1 while the others were on work duty. Allie ran and threw her arms around the older woman´s neck pulling her into a tight hug. They kissed and laughed through tears for quite a while before Allie dragged her into her cell.

What happened after is hard to describe. Their lovemaking was so soft, sensual and emotional that it made Allie cry again. As clichéd as it sounds, Allie felt their souls bonding and intertwine, Bea was everywhere in her mind, heart, and body.

 

Allie prayed every night that it would stay this way forever. She hoped that Bea will want her constantly as she did in past months for years to come. That they will always feel this need to connect, to be one, to feel the other on their skin and in their hearts. From the way her body is responding to Bea´s touch, her wish will be granted. With time passing she felt addicted to Bea. The more they were together, the more they made love – Allie felt her need getting bigger and more urgent. She felt that every minute spent with Bea Smith made her want to be with her even more.

 

Allie kissed the redhead passionately and then smiled at her while bringing her fingers to touch her cheek. She was blessed. Bea Smith enjoying her life fully is a force to be reckoned with. She became a tougher top dog a powerful leader and a cuddly, touchy-feely tentative lover. It took Allie just two weeks to realize that the pain she went through was worth it. Yeah, it was a really bad, tiring and gut wrenching few months. She won´t ever forget that pain or emptiness she felt but boy it was worth it as now she was in seventh heaven.

 

A sharp pain shot through her as Bea bit hard down on her lower lip. Allie hissed making Bea release her lip. The older woman pecked her soothingly.

\- If we want to finish in one minute you have to focus on me, Allie. – she half whispered teasingly.

\- Silly, my focus is always on you. You should know that by now. – Allie said spreading her legs and pressing herself up on the redhead´s leg. Yeah, this won´t last more than a minute. She moaned loudly feeling the so much needed friction. Bea tilted her head smiling.

\- Really? – she asked watching the blue eyed blonde closing her eyes and biting her lip in such a familiar manner. Allie just hummed and yanked the older woman down. She wanted to feel Bea on her body as she rocked against her leg. Allie moved her hands from Bea´s shoulders and wrapped them around her waist pulling her hard against herself. Bea nibbled on her neck and Allie felt that she is already half way gone. A loud half moan half sigh escaped her mouth and she grasped Bea tightly pressing herself into her with force. Bea knew her well by now. Two months attached by hips or any other body part for that matter will do that to you. So, Bea moved her mouth to the younger woman´s ear. Licking it teasingly before pressing her mouth on it. It had the desired effect. Feeling Bea´s breath in her ear combined with heavy breathing sent Allie into a frenzy. Her hips bucked wildly and after few purposeful trusts from Bea, she shuddered biting hard into her shoulder. They kept rocking slowly as Allie tried to breathe through her high. She chuckled and kissed the spot on Bea´s shoulder where she bit her. Throwing her head back she saw Bea smirking and licking her lips.

\- Don´t be too smug about it.

\- Hell no, I have every right to be smug about it! – Bea exclaimed and Allie had to agree but she won´t let her know that.

\- Hey, you two! – there was a quick loud knock on the door. It was Boomer. – We are going, come on, dinner is waiting. – she yelled. Bea scrunched her nose and Allie laughed.

\- This is what you get for being so smug. Now you have to go through the dinner all worked up.

Bea kissed her soundly.

\- I´m getting used to being constantly worked up.

\- Hey! – Allie playfully hit her arm. – I always repay the favor. It is not my fault that your timing is bad.

\- I never said that you don´t deliver. Just saying that you make me constantly worked up.

Bea winked and crawled down from the bed.

\- Aww, sweet talker! – Allie stepped down from the bed too and stood up to fix her appearance. She pulled up her pants a bit and adjusted her shirt, smoothing it down.

\- Are you coming? – Boomer yelled again.

\- Yes, one minute! – Bea answered and handed Allie a hair brush. After Allie redid her hair they were ready to go. The blonde was about to open the door when Bea pulled her back.

\- Wait. – She pulled her close and kissed sweetly. – I love you.

Allie felt her face spreading into a huge smile. She won´t ever get tired of hearing these words. Her heart won´t ever stop beating insanely fast when Bea Smith looks at her and confess her love with such a confidence.

\- I love you too. – Allie whispered kissing her back softly.

\- Fuck sake, we are going! – Boomer screamed and they both chuckled. Allie wrapped her arm around Bea´s waist. Bea closed the door shut behind them and hugged the young blonde close as they walked after Boomer and Liz.

 

Walking through the hallways with the reigning queen Allie has realized that Bea´s death wasn´t the end. It was just the beginning. When she prepared the syringe for Fergusson she knew that it was her fate to do it. Time proved her right. A few months later she is walking beside Bea happy as she has never been and knowing that they have a lifetime together.


	7. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of suicide, just mildly, but wanted to make sure that you are warned.
> 
> Some people asked on another fanfiction site if there is a possibility to message me and talk about upcoming episodes.  
> It is, I´m on tumblr:brieflygreatwerewolf. Feel free to message me. :) 
> 
> And If I´m writing AN, I want to thank you for your support. Every kudos, hit and especially comments are a welcomed boost.  
> Thank you very much!

 

Allie was lying on her bed half asleep – half awake. She was not able to sleep peacefully without Bea. Events of the last months left her worn out. Emotionally and physically too. Her mind and her body were out of energy. It was getting better now but there was still a long road ahead of her to recuperate physically and mentally. Scary thing is that there was almost no way back. Just a thankful coincidence, luck or fate made it possible for her to be here lying on the bed and healing.

 

She had tried holding it together after Bea´s death but it was hard. Coming back from the hospital, the first days and weeks were unreal. Allie assumed that she was in some sort of catatonic state. She didn´t really understand what was happening around her. The pain of Bea´s loss felt as a numb pulsing in her heart. It was constant and maybe even comforting – she got used to it. It was present in her every day, it became normal.

 

Allie had tried to ease it by taking out Fergusson of course she failed. She must admit, it was a crazy attempt. She shouldn´t have underestimated the old freak. But she did and her failure became another painful stab in her heart.  She felt alone and the pressure was topped with the box of Bea´s belongings she got. Finding Bea´s drawing pad and seeing how much the older woman loved her ripped her heart open and apart. Allie assumed this is how she would have felt when Bea died if she wasn´t so sick that time and on meds. The pain was running over her body in waves. She felt angry, sad and helpless.    

 

She started collecting gear not knowing at first if the hot shot was for her or for Fergusson. She lost her appetite and lost interest in the surrounding world. That world was not worth it anyway. Not without Bea and especially not with the shit going on. Kaz was losing her cool and the women. Fergusson became the top dog and Wentworth became hell on earth. The whole situation was so unreal and so bad it is hard to even describe. Stupid women had no idea what they had in Bea Smith as the top dog.

 

It was all going to hell and Allie had no strength to fight it anymore. Kaz was her knees, the governor too and Fergusson was winning. The freak was holding the whole prison in her hands. Allie was thinking how to hot shot herself and frame Fergusson in the process when the news arrived. Fergusson was supposed to stand trial unexpectedly the next week. Allie was contemplating what to do. Thankfully for some reason, she has decided to wait and not making move until the process. Maybe it was some sort of fate or simply the last belief in the good in her heart what made her wait - thankfully.

 

All she remembers from that moment is hitting the floor. Allie actually heard the thud what echoed after her head hit the ground. Then she remembers quiet voices whispering “Bea” as everyone´s eyes were glued to the tv. She was rushed to the medical and after taking care of the wound on her head and making sure she had no concussion she got a shot of strong sedatives. Next day when she came to her senses she felt a strong déjà-vu. Franky was sitting next to her bed and smiling at her softly. She looked awful. Her eyes were red from crying and bloodshot. She probably hasn't slept and obviously, she was worried and fidgety.

\- Are you feeling better princess? – she asked.

\- Fuck you.

\- What? Don't you like the nickname? – Franky smiled. – You better get used to it. – She took a deep breath and leaned forward in her chair. – Your woman is coming back and she will kick serious ass. We all better start sucking up to you.

Allie felt her throat clench at the words. She hasn't been dreaming. It was not just some delusion made by her tired and starved brain. It was real. Bea is alive. It was really her taking the stand yesterday.

\- What did she say? – Allie asked through the tears swelling in her eyes.

\- Thanks to you, I haven´t heard myself as I had to take care of your fainting ass, but the girls said she wiped the floor with the Freak. They had to take her out of the courtroom as she got all mental on them after spotting Bea. Bridget is trying to get some information out of Bennett now and she will come here right away to tell us. – Franky smiled and despite the tiredness and emotional exhaustion, her eyes were shining with joy. Allie smiled back at her. Maybe their relationship was bumpy and weird but she won´t ever forget this moment. It will bond them forever.

 

It took one week for Bea to finally arrive. During those days Allie tried to put herself together. It was hard. Partially thanks to the circumstances because Fergusson´s absence did not solve the overall mood and the problems in the prison. The women were still wild, high and out of control. Allie splashed her stash and destroyed the syringe. She doesn´t need them anymore. She just had to get over those few days waiting for Bea. It was painful and stressful but nothing compared to what she went through before.

 

The meeting was indescribable. Very emotional and full of tears. Good thing that the governor was kind enough to give them some slack and few days off duty. They really needed it as Allie was in no condition to work or function. She was running on fumes before and now after all this emotional distress, she felt like dying from exhaustion. Thankfully the H1 to let them be. Of course, there was a wild welcome for the former redhead but after that, they kept their distance and let them recuperate and reconnect.

 

They have talked all afternoon and Bea forced her to eat a little from the dinner even if both of them were too excited and stressed to eat. Boomer and Franky made it their mission to bring them food every time so they didn´t have to go to the dinner and face the mess. Mister Jackson escorted them after lock up to the showers and during the day there was a guard standing in the H1 corridor making sure nobody bothered them. Guess, coming back from the dead has its merits. This was their routine for the first two days. Of course, life goes on. Bea was quickly informed about the situation in the prison and she knew it was time to face the women.

 

She was waiting until Allie fell asleep after they ate their lunch and cuddled up for a nap. It was obvious for Bea that her so loved blonde was at the end of her strength. Allie was weak and her stomach barely handled food. Bea had to pull some strings to get some fresh fruit as well as good food. She tried to feed her as much as she could handle and then made her sleep. Surprisingly Allie never complained especially not when Bea wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek before they both fell asleep.

 

Bea never thought that she will ever step up as the top dog again. Truth is that she assumed she would die, so there were no plans for her whatsoever. But well, it ended up differently. Allie was alive and so was she. They were together and the freak was out of the picture for good. Kaz was burned out and broken while Bennett tried to salvage her career and her dignity. That made her agree with everything that Bea said and that was too good to pass. So, that is why Bea Smith stood in front of the women in the yard and told them that she is the top dog now with Fergusson gone and that she is waiting for anyone who disagrees to say so. Nobody did.

 

The cleaning up started right away. Boomer, Franky and two girls from H2 went on a mission to get rid of the drugs. In the process, Tina got bashed and few junkies too. Bea was glad that this time she had help. The women were reminded how fragile and precious the peaceful life in Wentworth is. Everyone was on their best behavior and tried to help to restore the order.

 

Allie stirred when she heard the cell door open. She felt little groggy from the nap but overall she felt better. She felt even better when she saw Bea approach closer to the bed with a smile.

\- Good morning princess. – she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Allie´s waist.

\- Don´t call me that! -  Allie growled and shifted closer to the older woman.

\- Why not? – Bea leaned down and kissed her cheek. – It suits you. I´m queen Bea and you are my princess.

Allie burst out laughing and turned on her back opening her arms as a silent invitation. Bea kicked off her shoes and lifted the cover so she could slip under it and into the blonde´s waiting arms. They kissed softly and slowly. Allie enjoyed every second of it. During these last three days, they have barely stopped kissing and touching each other and she hoped that it will stay that way forever. Every kiss and touch had a healing effect and felt like a fresh breeze of air. As a crystal clear oxygen pumped right into her veins.

\- Where have you been?

\- Just talked to Bennett.

\- About what?

\- Ordering menu for next few days.

Allie raised her eyebrows questioningly.

\- We will have some fresh tuna and smoked salmon, a lot of veggies and rice. The fruit bowl is on its way right now and I have these. – Bea reached under the cover and pulled out a small bottle from her pocket.

\- What is that?

\- Ginseng and vitamin C.

\- I don´t have a cold. – Allie smiled at the older woman lovingly.

\- I know but we were both through some serious stress and our bodies need some fuel and boost.

Allie hooked her leg over Bea´s.

\- You do know what is really good for immune system and it is an amazing stress relief too, right?

Bea reached down and placed the bottle on the ground. Turning back she snuggled close to the young blonde brushing their cheeks together before kissing her softly on lips.

\- What is such a good stress relief? – she asked smiling down at the blonde.

\- Tell me what you really wanted from the governor and I will show you.

Bea growled. She didn´t want to stress and burden Allie with her dealings but she knew the blonde will be persistent and there was no reason to make her mad. Plus she wanted to stick to her no secrets promise.

\- We just established some new ground rules.

\- As? – Allie ran her hand over Bea´s back soothingly.

\- I will have some privileges and she promised that she will actually listen to me this time.

\- I hope so! Finally, she came to her senses. – Allie ran her fingers over the older woman´s cheek lovingly. – Are you sure you want this?

\- No, I don´t want it. But it will be for the best. Bennett is really desperate, she literally said that I will get everything I ask for until the women are under control.

\- Really? – Allie purred. – That sounds good.

\- I told you that you will be a princess.

\- Aww, stop it! – Allie squeezed her hard. – That reminds me of Franky.

Bea lifted her head and glared at the younger woman.

\- What? – she asked.  –What do you mean it reminds you of Franky? When did she call you princess? I will kick her ass!

\- Yeah, she calls me princess. – Allie confirmed with a smile and she pulled the pouting Bea for a kiss.  – She means it as mocking though. Making fun of me because you treat me like one.

Bea rested her head on Allie´s chest smiling.

\- Is that such a bad thing? We are in prison, it isn´t like I can spoil you too much, is it?

\- You are back just five days but you already spoiled me rotten. Feeding me and getting me one week vacation.

Bea intertwined her fingers with the blonde´s and squeezed softly.

\- That was more for my benefit than yours. I spent months thinking about you. I have been falling asleep every night thinking about how much you must be hurt and how I would do anything to ease your pain. I have imagined holding you securely in my arms, feeling your warm body against mine and whispering that I´m alright into your ear. – Bea lifted her head and kissed the blonde. – I´m so sorry you had to go through this.

\- You did too.

\- Yeah, but just for a little while and it was unbearable. – She kissed the blonde again, this time deeper. Their tongues gently brushed against each other until Bea pulled away. – I had to make sure that we will have few days just for each other. Nothing else matters from now on. Just you. I will do anything to make you happy. That is why I stayed alive and that is what I will do.

Bea said it with such a confidence and determination that it knocked the breath out of the younger woman´s lungs. A few days ago the world was crumbling down on her and now she was the happiest person on the earth. She hugged Bea close and kissed her with everything she had. Allie promised herself then and there that she won´t take anything for granted. She will enjoy every minute of her life fully.


	8. Episode 7

 

It all started the day she tried to hot shot the Freak. Or maybe not. Maybe it was the day Bea died, maybe the day she met the redhead or the day she was born. Honestly, God knows when it started. If she wanted, to be frank, she even had no idea what has started but it was happening. We can call it fate, destiny or simply series of unfortunate events – her life was happening at an alarming rate.

 

Things happened to her and with her - fast. Before she knew she was in a prison, then she fell in love, buried her lover, tried to kill the devil in human form and now she was locked up in a small motel room  - alone. That was the only good thing what happened in last year of her life. She helped Franky to clear her name and now she was free. Somewhat. When Franky left her they both knew that she risked a lot. Allie just hoped that the fierce brunette was able to get to the police station and give herself up before they shot her and that she could present the evidence they found to a judge. Even after that, it is hard to predict what will happen, she was a convicted felon and she has escaped, it won´t go without punishment. That was clear from the beginning but there was no news about any shooting or drama in the news so Allie assumed that everything was good at least as good as it could be under circumstances.

 

The sun was shining through the thick orange curtain into the small room. Allie just woke up and stretched lazily with a small yawn. She had to go to the store today. It was three days since Franky left and her supplies were scarce. Leaving the motel room was risky but she had to do it. It was strange. When they broke out they used to walk around a lot. They didn´t care about safety or risk they had to clear Franky´s name so they did so. Now she was alone and suddenly it was scary to go out. She dyed her hair for brown and she has learned how to stay invisible but still, doing it alone will be different. She was not afraid to get shot that she was terrified of the chance to end up back in Wentworth. It would be worse than death.

 

It is crazy but she used to love that place. She found love and feeling of belonging there. It makes her very naïve or stupid but she really thought that she could be happy there. It all went down to the hell on that tragic morning when she decided to shower without Bea. Why in the hell did she do that? She should have stayed in bed cuddled up to Bea.

 

A sudden knock on the door startled her. She shot up from the bed quickly pulling on jeans and looking around for some weapon.

\- Allie, it is me. – she heard Franky whisper. She quickly opened the door and let the brunette in.

\- What the hell are you doing here? You will get us both back!

\- Are you alright? – Franky asked her with wide eyes.

\- Of course, I´m not! We agreed that we can meet again it is way too risky. I can be caught and you can be convicted for harboring a fugitive! Have you lost your mind?!

Franky just stood there in the middle of the room looking at her like she was from another planet.

\- You haven´t watched the trial yesterday or the news, have you?

Allie sat down on the edge of the bed. She did not.

\- I should have tried to kill her again. I should have been there and kill her. – she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. This is the reason she didn´t turn the television on yesterday. She was not interested to see Fergusson again. – Did they let her go? – She wished they did, she would have a chance to try again. Outside this time. She can get a gun and shot her, maybe shooting her point blank will finally do the trick. Allie looked up at Franky hoping she will say yes. With Fergusson it was possible. She was winning – all the time.

 

Franky stepped closer to her and squatted down placing her hands on the young blonde´s knees.

\- No, she won´t get out. – she said with low voice. – She will be locked up in a mental institution for good.

Allie smiled but then her smile froze.

\- How come? What happened? – Obviously, something must have happened. The Freak was always thinking ten steps forward if she was convicted it must have had a reason.

\- She lost it during the trial. She had a total meltdown, the bitch was drooling and rambling. Pulling out her hair and talking to someone invisible. She is done.

\- Good, - Allie reached after the remote.  – I want to see that, surely it is all over the news.

Franky grabbed her hand and took the remote away. They looked at each other. One questioningly and the other with a pained look.

\- Bea is alive. – Franky said suddenly. – That is why the Freak flipped, they called her in as a witness. She was in protection all this time. She is alive.

Allie got pale and she felt the room spin. Her throat clenched and she had trouble breathing.

\- Hey blondie, - Franky slapped her gently while grabbing her shoulder with her other hand to hold her up. – Don´t faint on me, come on!

\- What do you mean she is alive? – Allie croaked out.

\- They faked her death, Allie. She was in Barnhurst all this time, she is back in Wentworth today.

Those words hit Allie like a ton of bricks. She just slumped down all the strength disappearing from her body. She completely lost it. Franky was holding her and she just cried for hours.

 

When Allie woke up she felt better. Exhausted but better. She looked around to find the brunette sitting in the chair next to the window. Allie tried to get the hair out of her face and then said.

\- I have to go back.

Franky shook her head.

\- No way! I can´t let you do that!

\- I´m not asking for permission Franky.

\- Allie, Red will kill me if I let you do this.

\- You can´t stop me. Nothing can´t stop me.

Franky understood, she would do the same if Bridget was in Wentworth for life but she knew that Bea would be mad as she would in her place. It is far easier to give up everything for someone than to live knowing someone gave up everything for you.

\- Allie, you have to think about what she would want. – Franky tried to reason with her. – I´m sure you well know she would hate if you gave up your freedom.

\- It is not exactly freedom, is it? I´m locked up here for now and my plan was to run and hide. Fuck that life if I can be with her!

Franky knew she has lost. Allie is determined, she wants to go back and be with her love. No one can blame her. Hopefully, Bea will come around quickly.

\- Alright, let's get you back then. – Franky smiled and stood up. Allie ran to her and leaped into her arms hugging the brunette tightly. Life is strange. This phrase is probably an understatement if you are Allie Novak. She was about to go back to prison, getting more time as well and she never felt happier. She couldn´t wait to be there.

  

* * *

 

 

Thankfully it all went down without bigger issues. Franky walked with her to the police station and acted as her legal help. They settled the paperwork and before she knew, she was on her way back to those so familiar gray walls and strong arms. Officers escorting her and the driver looked at her like she was crazy. No wonder, she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

 

Will Jackson wasn´t so surprised and shocked as the officers. Allie had to stop herself from kissing him on his cheek. She didn´t mind even the strip search or the paperwork, her mind was focused just on Bea. It was close to the evening count, they must be in showers or they might be already in H1. Bea must be nervous. She surely knows already that Allie is coming. Franky and Allie parted hours ago and the brunette promised that she will call Bridgette and she will find Bea and talk to her.

 

Walk to H1 felt incredibly long even if she knew that it was the same like before. Will escort her, even carried the box with her stuff. Allie looked like she was about to pass out any second. He was ready for that too. His eyes kept landing on her and checking if she is about to go down and he was ready to catch her. It was not necessary. They walked through the corridors and turned into H1. The unit was quiet, very quiet. Allie smiled when she saw them. Everyone was gathered in the hall. Boomer and Liz were on the couch. Sonia at the table and someone was pacing up and down. Allie didn´t recognize her first. She just saw a very thin brunette walking in front of Sonia at a quick pace.

 

They stepped through the gate and Will placed the box down. He knew hell will break loose soon so he said quickly while they could hear him.

\- The count is in thirty minutes, so don´t do anything, extreme ladies! Novak, you take your old cell.

She nodded but barely noticed what he said. Allie´s eyes were locked into dark brown eyes standing just three steps away from her. Teal shirt on a white long sleeved one, strangely brown hair framing her face, eyes shining with tears but that gorgeous smile was still the same. Allie had no idea how she made those three steps keeping her from Bea but she made them. She wrapped her arms around the older woman´s neck and hugged tightly to herself.

 

They both cried and clutched onto each other strongly. Sniffing was heard from the couch but Allie didn´t bother to lift her head. There will be time for the others but now only one thing matters and that is the woman in her arms. She was very thin but not as fragile as she seemed. Allie was afraid to let go at first that then she felt how strong Bea´s arms are and that she is standing firmly so she let herself fall into her arms as she cried.

\- What did you do? – she heard that husky voice she loves so much for the first time in months. Bea was running her hand up and down her back soothingly. Her voice was low and more disappointed than angry. Allie pulled back and smiled at her brightly before taking her face into her hands and pulling into a slow and sensual kiss.

 

When they pulled back both of them smiled brightly staring into each other´s eyes. Allie knows that this will be what she will do the next few weeks for sure. Just kissing, holding and looking into Bea Smith´s eyes. She will have ten years and then some for that and it sounds great.


	9. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of self-harm.

 

Allie Novak had a rough life. She used to sleep on streets and work as a prostitute. Needless and drugs were her best friends and waking up in her own piss was not strange for her. It was still better than to wake up in someone else´s shit. Life was not easy and definitely, it was not pretty. But she managed and thanks god she has survived. She survived a lot of things but today she might not survive this pain. The corner of her blanket was tucked under her chin catching the flow of tears running down her cheeks. Guilt hit her like five tons of brick wall and she never felt this dirty in her life.

 

When Franky left Allie had a very bad panic attack. She almost threw up. Her head was dizzy probably from the lack of oxygen as she barely took a breath. Every heart beat felt like a torture. Like thousands of small needles piercing her heart. “What have I done?” echoed in her soul and she felt like dying.

 

Allie cried for hours, never showing up for dinner. She sent Boomer away when she came looking for her, telling her that she wanted to be alone. Franky was the next in line to check up on her and she apologized too. She told her about Bridget and then they cried together. Everything was so messed up. Franky had no idea why she does this under emotional distress. She is using sex as a stress relief. She needs it to feel in control. What she has done was not right and she knows it. She cried because of Bridget for hours and now again. When she entered Allie´s cell and saw the distraught young blonde she knew she fucked up majorly.

 

They talked and cried almost the whole night. Franky went to her cell just after two in the morning. Thankfully this incident did not affect their friendship. Maybe it even gets stronger. Obviously taking sex off the table once and for good makes every relationship easier and simple. Next obstacle they had to fight was Franky´s unease in the yard. As it came clear after few days she had to apologize to Bea too. At least to her picture hanging on the fence. Franky felt Bea´s eyes on her and it made her feel bad. She promised to the redhead that she won´t ever doing it again and that she will treat Allie as her sister.

 

Franky Doyle kept her promise. They went through rough weeks and months. Most of them spent trying to find a way to escape but it all failed. Thankfully for Franky, Bridget Westfall is an extremely tough and smart woman, she pulled through and cleared Franky´s name. With a little help from her friends, she found the real killer and Franky was free to go. She made Allie promise that she won´t do anything stupid. Liz and Boomer promised too that they will look out for the young blonde. And they did so.

 

Everything was alright at least as much as it in Wentworth can be. Fergusson´s trial was coming and Allie felt worse as the day passed. Killing the Freak was something that she had to do. It was filling up her soul but it was a hard task to do. Allie felt on edge. Unstoppable streams of crazy ideas were going through her head and it drove her crazy. What should she do? How to get to the Freak? She has realized that maybe there is no other option just to do what Bea did. Take a weapon and go for it. She might succeed or she might die. Win – win.

 

Her problem was solved three days before the trial. They were sitting in the yard having a normal conversation as always, everyone was relaxed and everything was alright until Boomer stood up and literally jumped on her. No need to say, Allie was surprised, shocked and barely could breathe as the impact knocked the wind out of her. Boomer kept slapping her, thanks to god just half-heartedly as it did not hurt at least not much. Between yelling “what the fuck” and “what the hell” Allie noticed mister Jackson approaching and before she knew she was in the slot. Obviously, the girls decided that it was for the best to send her to the slot for the trial. Better safe than sorry, she was under surveillance there.

 

It couldn´t be worse. She was locked up in a small cell just with her thoughts and nowhere to run. She stopped eating. First two days it was not intentional, she just wasn´t hungry. She was upset, angry and sad. The third day it felt good though. She was weak, tired and all she wanted was peace in her head and heart. The salvation came in the form she would have never expected. Vera Bennett herself marched into her cell and after a short explanation about witness protection and Barnhurst she pressed few buttons on her phone and gave it to her.

 

Next few minutes were a blur. She remembers hearing Bea and then not because she sobbed so loud but she clearly remembers words “I love you.” And “I will be with you soon.” She gave the phone back to miss Bennett and asked for some soup if it is possible. Next three days in the slot went by quickly. It was really different when her mind was full of positive thoughts and there was something she could look forward to.

 

The reunion went exactly as expected with a lot of tears, hugs, and kisses. When they were finally able to leave the girls and be alone in Allie´s cell - they fell asleep. Both of them were very exhausted. Allie was clutching on the redhead for her dear life. The older woman looked so fragile but Allie didn´t care, she just wanted to make sure that she will stay where she is. Risking losing Bea again while she was sleeping was not an option. So she threw her leg over Bea´s, wrapped one arm around her head and the other around her waist hugging her tightly. Her smile was internal as there was no strength in her to actually smile as she nestled on Bea´s chest. Strong heartbeat was her lullaby and Allie never slept better in her life.

 

 Waking up was a little different though. Bea was still there sleeping peacefully while holding Allie close. The young blonde inhaled deeply and her whole being exploded with joy as her lungs filled up with the so familiar scent. Her happiness suddenly got dark shades and slowly ice cold stakes pierced through her heart. She tightened her grip on Bea and pressed herself even closer. Allie felt her stomach twisting. Guilt crept into her soul and mind. She started shaking. Bea´s hold on her automatically got stronger. Allie felt as Bea kissed the top of her head and she whispered.

\- I have to tell you something. – She sat up on the bed. -  Franky kissed me.

Allie felt as the woman next to her froze on the spot.

\- It was the one-time thing she was upset and she acted with the hot head not thinking. We both regretted it.

\- Both? Did you kiss her back?

Allie nodded then jumped up and stepped to the toilet. Quickly getting on her knees she threw up. Bea stood up and walked to the shelf taking a cup and poured water in it. She handed it to the blonde.

\- Was it this bad?

Allie lifted her head clearly confused.

\- What?

\- Was it so bad you had to throw up?

Allie took few sips from the cup and washed her mouth with it. Spitting it out she stood up and looked at Bea.

\- Why are you joking about this?

\- What do you want me to do?

\- I don´t know.

\- Did you think that I was dead?

Allie nodded.

\- Was it a one-time thing.

Allie nodded again.

\- Does she still love Bridget?

Another yes.

\- Do you love me?

Allie nodded tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed. Bea smiled taking her face into her hands wiping the tears away.

\- I love you too Allie, so much. – she pressed herself into the blonde. – I would forgive you even if you had moved on and found someone else. I want you to be happy.

Allie sobbed and clutched on Bea grasping her shirt tightly and pulling her close. The former redhead pressed her lips to Allie´s giving her a long peck but pulling away way too quickly for the blonde´s liking.

\- Not with Doyle though! – Bea smiled. – I´m gonna kick her ass!

Allie laughed a little placing her head on Bea´s chest and holding tightly.

\- Don´t be too hard on her. She was very upset that time. Bridget left and she was completely devastated.

\- I understand that but honestly, it is still not an excuse for trying to use you.

\- We were barely hanging on Bea. – Allie stepped away from their embrace. – I tried to hotshot Fergusson and when I failed I begged her to kill me. I wanted to die.

\- No more dying, do you hear me! No more. – Bea whispered and pulled her back to the bed. This time they actually managed to take of their sweatpants and cuddle up comfortably. They both knew that the road in front of them is long and it will take the time to heal but they had a lot of time. Nine years and if Allie has something to say in it then longer.


	10. Episode 8 - Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the comments, it was obvious that everyone is battling with this so not necessary turn of events. Even if Wentworth is a raw and real tv show and we love it for that, but sometimes we need something good to hold on. I´m sure they won´t take it further, it would be too shallow for them. They are just stirring s**t as they always do. Anyway, here is little band aid, very light and funny story. I hope it will make you smile.
> 
> Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. :)

 

Bea Smith is alive and back! What an amazing news! The women who were watching the trial in the television have even seen her. They recall that she was a brunette, looked very skinny but confident and her testimony ended the Freak once and for all. The old woman flipped in the court after seeing Bea alive and her outburst, added to the evidence, was enough for the judge to lock her up and give her a straitjacket.

 

Women of Wentworth had finally something very juicy to gossip about. Bea coming back from dead was something so unexpected and straight out from the Bible that the women instantly gave her status of a saint or evil – depending on if they liked her or not. Question if she is coming back to Wentworth or staying at Barnhurst, where she was until know, was answered later that night when a white van stopped in front of the main gate and Bea Smith slowly stepped out and stretched herself out smiling.

 

Will Jackson and Vera Bennett were waiting at her smiling and welcomed her back. During the standard procedures and paperwork, they have talked about what happened and what she told the agents working on her case about how she got out in front of the prison that day. Bea told them that all was good she said that she stole a swipe card and did everything alone. After Vera left, Will informed her about the most important happenings during last months. Mostly about how Freak used Jake to destroy Vera. She used him to smuggle drugs in and when she didn´t need him she told Vera that he killed Jesper. Of course, that sent the poor old Vera into a tailspin but when she put herself together they were able to get rid of him.

 

He told her also that Allie was in medical as she lost it when she saw her on the tv. She collapsed and couldn´t stop crying. She got mild sedatives but she was alright. They agreed that they will go first to H1 so Bea can meet the gang and between that mister Jackson will go for Allie and escort her to their unit. She will be probably a bit sleepy but there is no need for her to stay in medical for the night. Bea can take of her.

 

It all went according to the plan. Girls were excited and so happy to see her. Especially after they have learned that Maxine says hello and that she is doing extremely well at Barnhurst.  After all those hugs and kisses Franky pulled her into the kitchen corner and said with a pale face.

\- I have kissed the blondie. – She wanted to come clean as soon as possible.

\- What? – Bea looked confused her eyes getting wide. Did she hear correctly?

\- I kissed Allie. – Franky repeated.

\- I will smash your face! – came the reply and Bea suddenly didn´t look so weak and thin.

\- I´m sorry! I really am! It was stupid, Bridget just left and I went crazy. I marched into her cell and kissed her.

\- You are dead Franky!

\- I´m sorry Red! It was just one time, she stopped me and we both felt so bad about it.- Franky couldn´t stop her rambling at this point, she wanted to explain and make sure this won´t ever come up between them again. - You were dead and you know me. I use sex as form of…

\- Don´t you fucking finish that sentence! What the hell!

\- I´m sorry, really! I have even apologized to your picture.

\- To my picture? Are you fucking mad? This kind of apology won´t do!

Franky was so lost in her thoughts and concerned about what this can mean for their friendship that she never spotted the glint in Bea´s eyes. But then Franky was looking everywhere just not in the brown eyes of Bea Smith.

\- Red, you can´t be angry, you were dead.

\- Obviously, I´m not! What an awesome friend you are! Never mention poor Bridget. This is how you fucking love her?

\- I know, I fucked it up! I fucked up all! – Franky suddenly backed away into the wall and slid down onto the floor crying.

Bea saw that the young brunette is taking this really hard.

-  Are you alright? – she squatted in front of her. Franky shook her head. - Franky, I´m messing with you. I´m not saying it doesn´t hurt but I got it. It is alright, I understand. Shit happens. Look at me, I almost killed myself because acting on impulse. – She placed her hand on Franky´s cheek and rubbed few tears away. – You have to pull yourself together and get out of here. Maxine said that you were framed, so come on, you have work to do. You can´t just steal girlfriends and act like an asshole. You are better and stronger than that.

Franky looked terrified.

\- Red I never wanted to steal her! I was upset and made a huge mistake. We were both devastated afterward. I should never have done that to her, I´m sorry. We talked few days after that and we agreed that we see each other as sisters and that was it.

\- You can´t be sisters as I don´t want you for my sister in law at all. – Bea deadpanned. -Honestly, I don´t want you here at all especially not after this. You have to clear your name and get out. – Bea smiled and winked at her and Franky finally smiled back.

\- Bea! – they heard a gut-wrenching yell accompanied with a sob. Bea jumped to her feet and turned around. Just a few steps from her there she was. Allie Novak. Tired, broken, barely standing on her feet but her eyes were shining with tears of joy. It took exactly three heartbeats and one long calming inhale for Bea to close the distance between them and envelop the young blonde in a bone crushing hug. They stood there in a silence. Just hugging each other tightly, enjoying the closeness and the fact that the other was there and alive. It was Bea who pulled away knowing that their legs won´t be able to take it much longer. Allie was shaking and even if she was stronger now than a few weeks ago it was still not enough to hold them both upright.

\- We will see you girls tomorrow alright. – She said smiling at her teared up friends. – We will have plenty of time to catch up.

\- Of course love. Good night. – Liz answered and tugged Boomer along to sit down and drink some tea. They all needed something to drink to calm down and process what just have happened. Bea hugged Allie to her side and made a step towards the cell number 15.

\- That is my cell. – Franky said. – Doreen´s is empty.

Bea raised both her eyebrows.

\- So, you took my woman and my cell? Fuck you, Franky! – she laughed. - I will stay with Allie tonight, every night by the way but that is not the point. Tomorrow you will move to Doreen´s cell and give us mine back we could use it as a living room. – she smirked.

Franky chuckled through the tears.

\- Will do and just for the record, it was not my idea. But have to say, it was sweet sleeping in it knowing you have lost your virginity in it.

Bea flipped her a middle finger.

\- You rather put some effort into getting out from here and getting your woman back. It looks like you need a lesson from a legend so listen well. You have to do everything Franky, even coming back from death if you love her.

They didn´t hear how Franky ran into her cell crying. They had no idea how this magical reunion twisted her heart and stomach. It seems that nothing is impossible so Franky made a vow that she will fight for her woman. But Bea and Allie had no idea what was going on in the cell across the unit. They were too engrossed in their own world. As soon as the cell door closed Allie grabbed Bea´s face and kissed her slowly but passionately. The kiss was wet, sweet, full of tongue and sucking but also it was full of love and longing.

\- So she told you already. – Allie stated.

\- Yes, she was pretty quick about it. Not exactly what I have expected to hear first.

Allie lowered her head in shame inhaling deeply. She was glad Franky did it, obviously, she felt this nauseating guilt too.

\- I´m sorry. - She whispered. – I´m so sorry. – She repeated barely breathing the words out. Bea lifted her chin and smiled at her.

\- No need to apologize. Don´t be sorry, there is no need for that. – she kissed her slowly trying to convince Allie that all is good. Their lips brushed and teased each other desperate to feel the other. Bea pulled away cradling Allie´s face into her hands. – When Maxine told me that Franky was back. I was happy and relieved. Of course, I was sad for Franky, but it was good to know that you have someone strong by your side. I knew that you two will bond and that she will help you. – The former top dog licked her lips trying to find the right words. She doesn´t want to hurt the young woman or upset her and she doesn´t want to upset herself either. – And I knew that you two can get close. For the last few months, I fell asleep every night thinking about you. It was a sweet torture. – Bea smiled sadly. - I have imagined you lying on the bed, covered with my red blanket crying yourself to sleep. It was tearing me apart. But then Maxine arrived and I knew that Franky is here for you. She was the only one I thought would be able to get to you. With Maxine gone it was Liz or Franky and obviously that big mouth as crazy as she is, she was the only one I knew would understand you. I won´t deny it, there was a part of me crying in pain. – She whispered leaning closer to the wide-eyed blonde who was clinging to her every world holding her breath. – But there was not a day when I didn´t fell asleep happy and content knowing that you are in good hands and taken care off. Because nothing else matters to me, Allie. – She kissed her with all love she got. Leaving them both breathless, their eyes piercing into the other´s soul. Bea continued. – When they told me that you are alive, I…that changed everything…it changed me and it changed the way a see the world now. – She pulled the young woman into a tight hug. – You are the only thing what matters. – she whispered into her ear. Her voice confident and loving. Allie shivered. Bea´s words hit their target. She felt her heart swell with unconditional love. They were tired and emotionally drained but both of them too desperate to feel, taste and connect so they kissed. They kissed, caressed, hold and pushed. Their bodies melding into each other, wanting to become one as soon as the clothes were shed and they slipped under the cover. Their lovemaking was slow and sweet. It was about connection and the need to let their souls blend.

 

They were lying in a tight and sweaty but very sweet and satisfying afterglow with Allie on top with her head resting on Bea´s chest. She was gently running her fingers over Bea´s arm.

\- You know that she will suggest a threesome tomorrow, right? – She broke the silence. Bea groaned and rolled her eyes.

\- Fuck sake, I will punch her. I swear to god that I will break her nose. – She pulled Allie closer, wrapping her hands around her waist. – Just in a friendly way, you know.

Allie laughed. This is the best day of her life. She got her Bea back. Something short of a miracle. They both have died and they both came back from death. They both wanted to die for the other but survived. Nothing is going to stop them now. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to the land of dreams with a huge smile on her lips and peace in her soul.


	11. Episode 9

 

 

Weeks of long preparations and planning are finally over. Franky and Allie are ready for their big escape. At least they hope that it will turn out big. Spending every free time and most of the nights thinking about possible problems and mishaps. They were sure that they have thought everything through at least million times.

 

Today is the day D. All or nothing. Picking exactly today for their escape was somewhat ironic or maybe symbolic some would say melodramatic. It was the day of Fergusson’s new trial. Franky and Allie picked this date on purpose. The reason is pretty simple and has nothing to do with irony or drama. This day is simply the most logical. The whole prison from screws to inmates will be focused on the trial. Perfect opportunity to go under the radar and slip away from this fucked up the place.

 

Franky was already prepared to go, they are supposed to meet in the workshop in fifteen minutes. Allie looked last time around her cell and ran her hand over the red blanket. She felt like crying leaving it behind. So many memories, good and bad were attached to that piece of fabric. Time for sentiment is over though, she has to go. Allie quickly jumped off her bed and walked out of her cell. The girls were watching the tv as expected. She had a good look at them and then continued on her way to the workshop.

 

She was passing the guards office and glanced inside. Mister Jackson was the one on duty. Allie smiled at him even if he was turned towards the small tv and couldn’t see her. The young woman hoped that he won’t get into too much trouble because of them. She was turning her head back when she saw a glimpse of the tv screen. Another three steps were made until she stopped dead in her track. Everything suddenly became quiet. Her heartbeat skyrocketed. “What the hell is going on? “ Is she going insane? Allie turned towards the window in the office and took three small steps back. Slowly she looked on the tv screen again. “This is not happening.” – she thought. Hammering in her chest became louder and louder. Moving forward she felt the cold glass pressing on her fingertips and forehead.

 

She must have made some sound because mister Jackson turned around and looked at her with a pale and shocked face. When their eyes met Allie was sure that she is not making this up. This is not some sort of crazy hallucination. It is really happening. She opened the door and walked in not even thinking about it.

\- What is happening? – she asked with a barely audible voice.

\- I don’t really know. – Will say. – She is alive, testifying.

Yeah, she could see that. Her eyes were glued to the screen watching the woman sitting in the witness chair. Dark brown wavy hair was cascading over her shoulder. She looked thin but strong. “She is alive.” Allie had to focus on staying upright and not collapsing then and there. But then it suddenly hit her. Franky!

 

She told mister Jackson that she needed some fresh air and being alone. Walking through the hallways and not stirring up any attention while your mind is racing and you are just about to faint is really hard. Allie could hear Bea’s voice in her head and see her beautiful face in front of her eyes. She managed to get to the workshop where Franky was waiting for her anxiously.

\- You are late! Fuck sake! Come on! – she said as soon as she saw the blonde.

\- I´m not going. – Allie said making Franky stopping from lifting the lid from the box.

\- What? – she asked with confusion. – What the fuck! Why?

\- She is alive. – Allie said quietly. Franky had no clue what was she talking about.

\- Who? Allie, what is going on?

\- Bea is alive.

Franky’s eyes went wide.

\- I just saw her, she is testifying.

The pieces started to fall in their place. Now it was more believable. Witness protection makes sense. “Of course Red survived! She is a legend!” – Franky thought and smiled. Then she realized what this means for Allie.

\- No! You listen to me. – She moved closer. – You have to come with me!

\- I’m sorry, I can’t Franky.

\- Don’t be crazy Allie! This is a one-time chance! You know that Bea would want you to go. She would be happy if you get out of here.

\- I don’t care what she wants. I’m not going!

\- You have to Allie. Ten years is a long time.

Allie smiled. She hoped that it will be a long time. The time can even stop she doesn’t care.

\- You can’t imagine how it is to lose someone you love more than anything in this world. – Allie smiled sadly. – So you can’t imagine how it is like to get a second chance either. This is a fucking miracle Franky.

\- Are you sure? – Franky knew that she is losing the fight.

\- Just imagine yourself in my place. What would you do if the only chance to be with Bridget would be here? Would you go? Would you rather choose to tell yourself for the rest of your life that this is what she wanted?

Franky knew that she had lost. Actually, there was never even a fight or chance for her. So she let the young blonde woman hug her.

\- We will have nine years and four months together. If she will still want me after that then I will re-offend.  I just want to be with her, that is all I want. – Allie said squeezing her tightly. - Good luck! And in case it is possible to let us know what is going on with you.

Franky nodded returning the hug.

\- Please don’t tell Red that I have kissed you. She will get out quicker than I and bash my head.

\- Sorry, can’t do that. I will tell her everything that happened, so secrets no lie.

Franky smiled.

\- That is good thinking. Don’t fuck up as I did. You know, Bea is a very lucky woman.

\- I’m the lucky one. – Allie smiled. After one last hug, she helped Franky into the box and left the workshop.

 

Now she has to find a screw and ask for an appointment with governor Bennett. She has some explanation to do. If she knew about it. Allie wasn’t sure. This is some serious shit going on and it is most likely that she had no idea about it either. At this point, it doesn’t matter anyway. Only one thing matters and that is to get some information out of her. Even if she has no clue yet as a governor she can make few phone calls or whatever. Phone. Allie smiled. Yeah, maybe a phone call is the quickest way to get in touch with Bea.

 

Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about hearing the older woman’s voice again. If they can talk, if they can communicate that will be awesome. Allie was sure that they would manage the rest.  She can ask Channing to help her with transfer or something. Yeah, it will be alright. Allie almost skipped down the hallway with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 

Talking to the governor was a waste of time. Bennett had no idea about anything. Obviously, she is too low on the food chain to have insight into stuff like this. She was shocked as Will Jackson and every woman in the prison. Meeting with her left Allie frustrated and angry. Knowing that Bea is alive should have been enough but it wasn’t. She wanted to see her, to be with her. She was on a verge of a panic attack pacing up and down in her cell when she heard steps and then there was a knock on her door.

 

When it opened the governor walked in and closed the door. She just stood there for a while and Allie felt that the tension will kill her.

\- I had been briefed about the situation. – she said. – With the trial being over sooner than expected Bea will be moved back here tonight.

Allie covered her mouth with her hand and let out a strange whine. Unbelievable! She sat down on the edge of the bed after noticing that her legs are shaking.

\- It was per Bea’s request. It was part of her deal. She pulled a lot of strings obviously to make sure you two can’t be separated. – Vera smiled a little. – Actually, she got a whole bunch of requests approved. I got a long list of rules and special conduct measures. Also, they…

\- When is she coming? – Allie interrupted her. She couldn’t give a damn about what Bennett has to say now. She will see Bea today. She can hug and kiss her, they will fell asleep cuddling. No, she really doesn’t care about Vera Bennett now.

* * *

 

Bea Smith arrived back to Wentworth after the dinner. She has been welcomed accordingly to the legend she became in the moment she appeared on the tv screens. The guards had to keep people from H1 to give Bea a chance to meet her girls and settle down. It didn’t take long and the table and the chair were full of presents. Allie was in charge of sorting them out. She was not happy leaving Bea’s side but it must have been done. The women were unstoppable and it was better to get over with it.

 

When the former redhead now brunette walked into H1 they instantly fell into a long bone crushing hug. They kissed and held each other. Cried and laughed. It was magical, unbelievable and fantastic. Now she had to survive just a few more minutes to the evening count. She was sorting out the goods they could use with Bea and the rest what will be shared with Liz and Booms. “Shit! The count!” Allie totally forgot about Franky and her absence. In few minutes hell will get lost. She couldn’t care less anyway.

 

Of course, she didn’t count with the interrogation which followed after the realization that Franky Doyle is missing. That time was added to the wait she had to go through to be with Bea alone. But finally, they got here. Lying in the bed in a tight embrace.

\- Franky is nuts. – Bea whispered. – Why in the hell did she do it? It is crazy!

\- She wants to clear her name.

\- This way?

Allie groaned and moved a little on top of Bea.

\- Are you sure that you want to talk about Franky now?

Bea pulled the young blonde into a deep passionate kiss. Of course, she doesn’t want to talk about Franky. She has imagined this moment every night and most of the days for four months and something. She pulled back from the kiss and caressed Allie’s cheeks with her knuckles.

\- I love you. – Bea said quietly but loud enough for both of them to hear.

\- I love you too. – Allie smiled and leaned down to kiss the woman beneath her. Everything happens for a reason, she was sure about it now. Thinking about what could have happened if she hasn't spotted her on the screen was gut wrenching. But she did and now she was here. In the bed in Bea’s arms.


	12. Episode 10

 

 

They say that things have to get worse before they can get better. Hopefully, this saying is true as Wentworth prison is hell on Earth now. It got worse from bad within few days and before anyone could even comprehend what was happening they had a total chaos and anarchy on their hands. It started weeks ago but culminated in a foolish act when Kaz Proctor thought that she could take out Joan Fergusson and died. As her body hit the ground the women stood frozen and their attempt to take care of the Freak once and for good was over. Freak won again. Lesson learned from this was clear – they can’t fight her. Not now and maybe not ever. They had no chance, the only thing they could do was regroup, calm down and focus on one sole thing. Staying safe and alive.

Franky led the H1 one crew and their few friends. She had only one goal - keeping them alive. At this moment it was a pretty hard task. Wentworth is under Channing’s hands and he is under Fergusson’s hands – that is pretty fucked up and dangerous as hell. There was no way out and nowhere to hide. Franky and Allie were thinking about their escape. Do it or not? Leave the girls behind or protect them? Would they be more helpful outside exposing to the world what is going on within Wentworth’s walls or should they stay inside fighting the evil?

 

At the end - there was no need for them to make a decision. It was made for them. That late morning nobody wanted to watch the trial. Everyone assumed it will be another win for the Freak, with her luck they will even let her go. What at this point would be a blessing as ironic as it is. Allie was lying on her bed with her eyes roaming over the ceiling and thinking about how in hell they could get out of this situation. They were surrounded by enemies – with very powerful enemies. She was sure that the Freak has Channing in her pocket because that asshole is discrete as fuck. The young woman was very well aware that they both would be better off with her dead so it was just a matter of time when they decide to get rid of her. That was something she really didn’t look forward to. They should escape she thought when she heard loud yelling from outside. She heard one long dragged out “Geezus!” and a “Fuck!”. She was about to sit up and going to have a look when the door on her cell busted open. It was Franky pale as a ghost. Allie jumped off from the bed.

\- What the hell is going on?

Franky nodded towards the bed.

\- Sit! –she commanded but Allie just grinned.

\- What is it?

Franky swallowed a large lump in her throat. Guess there is no right way to say this, she might as well blurt it out.

\- Prosecution just called a special witness. Someone who can prove how psycho the Freak is. Someone who is…

She was interrupted by Liz who was standing in the door.

\- You have to see this. – she said.  – She totally lost it.

\- Just one more second Liz. – Franky replied and looked at Allie. Grasping her hand she gave it a squeeze.

\- Who is it, Franky? – Allie asked with shaking voice. Since the first scream, she felt nauseous and Franky’s demeanor just made everything worse. Her throat tightened with a strange mixture of fear and anticipation.

\- You know who. – the brunette whispered gently pulling her out of the cell. As soon as she stepped out Allie lifted her eyes and her sight landed on the tv. There was a big commotion on the screen. Guards rushing from every side trying to calm down and apprehend Joan Fergusson who was obviously in some delirious state. Few people were watching the scene unfolding with hanging mouths and some decided it was better to leave. Franky pushed her to sit down on the chair and she was extremely grateful for it. She was glad that nobody else was there as it was already too much to feel Liz’s and Franky’s eyes on her. Franky sat down on the chair armrest next to her and they all lifted their eyes to the tv once again.

 

The reporter was commenting on the events occurring in the courtroom. Mostly saying that the hell broke loose after the prosecution’s  key witness Bea Smith took the stand. The camera flunked from the guards fighting with Fergusson to the witness stand to reveal the very much alive figure of Bea smirking towards the Freak. Allie gasped as she felt her heart racing in her chest. Franky squeezed her shoulder supportively but she didn’t really notice. She was completely mesmerized by the woman on the screen. The smirk on her face was cocky. Dark hair pulled into a ponytail was in contrast with her pale skin. One of the guards stepped closer to her and said something. Bea stood up her smile getting even bigger she followed the guard to the door and disappeared behind them.

 

Allie took a deep breath. It felt good. Probably she was holding her breath longer than she thought. She couldn’t do that while watching Bea on the screen. It was not important or needed. The young blonde let out a strange whine combined with a sob as soon as the situation hit her. “Bea is alive!” Allie felt her body tremble with a quick onslaught of emotions. It took her five minutes to put herself together. It was enough because then she realized that there is something more important to do than having a meltdown. She must find mister Jackson.

 

She did find him. He was surprised as she was, he had no idea that Bea was alive all this time. But he knew she will arrive soon. He got informed about that not such a long time ago and was ready to welcome her back. Allie felt her legs giving out so she slowly slid down leaning against the wall.

\- Novak, are you alright? – he asked and Allie nodded resting her head back.

\- Yeah, I’m alright. May I wait here for her? – she asked.

Will Jackson smiled.

\- Come on, sit with me in the office until then.

He helped her up on her feet and let her in. Allie sat down and tried to stay calm. It wasn’t so easy, she wanted to jump up and pace up and down. Then she wanted to go and put on cleaner shirt but there was no time or possibility. Never mention strength. Currently, she felt weak as a newborn baby.

 

After forty minutes which seemed like an eternity the phone rang. Allie listened without shame to what mister Jackson said. It was clear that the van arrived. Will smile at her and stood up. Walking over the table he grabbed his keys and they both walked out. Allie was looking after him as he swiped his card and disappeared behind the doors. Next time she will see him Bea will walk next to him. Allie felt like throwing up. She was altering between biting her lips and nails.

 

Minutes passed and the young blonde was still staring at the door where Will Jackson disappeared. She was afraid turning her head aside. No way, that she will miss even a second. She wiped her hands on her pants thinking about what she will say to the former top dog first. Allie smiled, it was a no-brainer, she very well knew what she will say. She moved closer to the gate and grasping the bars she rested her head against it. The metal was nicely smooth and cold. Suddenly there was a flash of white in the small door window on the other side and the door slowly opened. Mister Jackson walked out holding the door open.

 

Allie cursed herself when she felt tears swelling in her eyes. She won’t cry! She can’t close her eyes! But she can’t let the tears obstructing her sight either. The young blonde blinked two times quickly and wiped the tears away just in time to see Bea Smith walk through the door their eyes instantly locking and smiles spreading wide on their faces. Allie felt like struck by lightning. Bea looked amazing. Her hair was dark almost black with little chestnut in it, pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a black suit with white shirt. Allie growled. The older woman was standing behind mister Jackson impatiently shuffling with her cuffed hands with want. She looked thinner but in some way stronger what was surprising. She was standing tall with sparkling eyes. Few women coming from the work detail were screaming at her but her gaze never faltered.

 

Will swiped his card and opened the door letting Bea walk in first. Allie stepped away from the gate. Turning aside she saw Bea walking through and before she knew it a pair of cuffed hands flew around her neck and she was pulled into an earth shattering kiss. It was hungry and all consuming kiss which made them breathless. Bea pulled away a little bit and smiled brightly. Allie smiled back her heart swelling with so much love she felt like she was about to explode.

\- I love you.  – they both said at the same time. They leaned in for another kiss determined to never let go.


	13. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this was written before watching episode 12. Hence the escape.

 

Will Jackson closed the file lying on the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair. Events of the last two days made his head spin. It all started with a bombastic testimony from the supposedly dead but yet still very much alive Bea Smith. It goes without saying that her appearance in the courtroom was shocking for everyone, especially for the women. Their faces were glued to the tv screens watching Bea Smith accusing and proving that Joan Fergusson is a psychopath who killed more people than she was charged with. The whole prison was dead quiet for one hour while the testimony lasted then the judge called a break and the hell broke loose. Wentworth was buzzing more than a kicked hornets’ nest.

Inmates of Wentworth were like on fire. Everyone was wired up and the over excitement showed mostly by up and down running women and really loud talking. The gossip literally hasn't stopped for two days. Bea Smith was a hero and an iconic figure while ruling the prison but resurrection made a legend out of her and now, looking at the woman in front of him, he knew that the talks won’t stop for few more weeks at least. Will stand up and walked around the table.

\- Let’s go then. – he said. Allie Novak with a huge smile stood up and followed him outside the office. They have just finished her booking and she was about to be escorted to her old unit.

\- Do you know where she is? – Allie asked.

\- I think that in the yard. She won’t be happy to see you.

\- I bet that I can change her mind. – she winked at him.

\- I’m not so sure about that. She had plans for you.

\- Plans?

\- Yeah, Franky was here to see her. She was smiling like a fool coming back and even if she never told me what it was exactly about,  it was clear that it involved you.

\- How do you know that?

\- Bea indicated that she can’t talk about what made her so giddy as it involves you and she doesn't want to put me into a position where I have to lie or deny my knowledge about that.

\- Seems like you two are awfully close again mister J.

\- Are you jealous?

\- Hell no! No offense. – she grinned. – I’m pretty sure that once you go Novak you can’t go back.

\- I don’t doubt it. – he replied smiling as they have turned to the H1.

 

Will escort her and has been waiting while she put the box with her things on the bed. The young blonde was clearly nervous.

\- If you want I can tell her to come here so you can have at least some privacy.

\- No, thanks. – Allie weakly smiled at him and passed him walking out of her cell. – I would die to wait for her here. – she said and they both started walking down the hallway to the yard.

 

Allie was getting nervous and excited with every step she has taken. Her life hasn’t been a fairy tale since she was a teenager. Then there was the drugs and life on the streets. She met Kaz and all that crap with Red Right Hand unfolded. After landing herself in Wentworth she met Bea Smith in person and her admiration for the unknown woman who took revenge for her daughter’s life became an instant crush. Falling for the top dog after that was easy. Bea Smith is a wonderful woman. Strong, fierce, caring a real life goddess. It is easy loving her.

 

The day when she foolishly went for a shower alone has changed her life. It almost cost her life and Bea’s too. Learning about Bea’s death and the following months were crazy. The escape as insane as it was has been the natural culmination of all that crap going on. Helping Franky clearing her name was interesting and kept her occupied. But at night she was haunted by many questions the most prominent being – what now? How to move on, what to do? She had no idea. Her future was blurry and lonely – but not anymore.

 

Mister Jackson led her through the gate to the sunny yard. Allie felt her whole body shaking as she walked past him and her eyes landed on the H1 table. Just two people were sitting there. Liz Birdsworth and Bea Smith. Allie stopped dead in her track and smiled while taking deep calming breaths. She couldn’t believe that within few seconds she will get to hold the love of her life. The woman who changed her life. The one who showed her how real love looks like and mostly feels like. Bea showed her what being in love means. How is it waking up and falling asleep with someone in your mind. How every smile and kiss can make you tremble and how lonely and painful are the long dark nights when you cry yourself to sleep knowing that half of you is dead.

 

The tears clouding her sight were not surprising. She wiped them quickly away so she could have a look at the beautiful currently brown haired woman. She obviously lost some weight but overall she looked healthy. Hair in a firm ponytail was falling on her shoulders, her posture was firm and she was telling something to Liz with a big smile on her face.

\- Allie! – she heard someone from the crowd yell her name just a second before her eyes met a pair of brown ones. Bea snapped her head up as soon as the name hit her ear. Allie smiled and wiped her eyes again watching the other woman frowned.

 

Bea heard one of the old Juice´s boys call out Allie´s name. She instantly looked up towards the gate to see a crying but smiling Allie Novak standing next to Will Jackson as a statue. Bea felt her stomach flip and her chest literally tightened. Her breath hitched and stopped as her heart got a jolt. Getting struck by a lightening wouldn’t have this much effect on her. The blue-eyed blonde had an enormous effect on her for the moment she first stepped into H1 introducing herself and asking the top dog to meet Kaz Proctor. Bea frowned. “What is she doing here?” As far as she knew Allie should have been far away by now setting up her new life. Escape is a crazy and insane thing to do but the former top dog was happy to know that her blonde was alive and happy. That is all she wanted for her. But now Allie is standing just a few feet away from her and she is beautiful.

 

They were looking at each other for a while and Bea´s frown transformed into a huge smile. She stood up and stepped over the bench watching as Allie finally started walking again. Bea stepped away from the table and simply opened her arms to catch the now running blonde in her arms. Their bodies collided in a fierce embrace. Bea had to make few steps back to keep her balance. Holding Allie tightly she buried her face into the young woman´s neck taking in her scent with long breaths. Allie had her arms around Bea´s neck pulling the older woman close as she cried on her shoulder.

 

The whistling and cheering stopped after few minutes and Allie pulled back just so she could hungrily kiss the woman she considered dead for months. The kiss was sweet, wet and passionate. Not caring about their surrounding they enjoyed their reunion fully. Lips and tongues caressing each other, every move filled with love and affection. Just when Allie´s legs were about to give away and her mind was clouded with the sheer need to become one with the woman holding her, Bea pulled back from the kiss.

\- What are you doing here? Did they catch you? – the older woman asked. Allie just smiled at her as she tried to find strength in her legs again. - Don´t tell me that you have turned yourself in!

\- Do you really want to fight about this now? – Allie asked as she pecked the older woman quickly on lips.

\- Yes, I want to! – Bea replied trying to sound angry but failing as she couldn´t help to kiss Allie back. She pulled her bottom lip between hers and nibbled at it until the younger woman didn’t pull back.

\- Alright, let’s do it then! At least we will clear everything out of the way.  – she said looking closely into Bea´s face. – What about you letting the Freak stab you? How stupid was that? Do you want to talk about how that made me feel?!

Bea knew that she can choose to complicate things or she can do what she wanted for long months. She can spend the night alone and cry as she did every night for such a long time or she can sleep cuddled up to the most wonderful human being.

\- I have an idea. – she said. – What about we go to our cell where we can cuddle and kiss. – Smiling she let her hands move from Allie´s waist to her hands as she grasped them tightly. – Maybe next week Thursday we can talk about everything we have to clear up. What do you say?

\- Our cell? – Allie waved to Liz sending her a kiss before pulling Bea towards the gate back to H1. – Are you U-hauling me again? Is that your thing?

Bea smiled letting go of Allie´s hand and rather slipping one arm around her waist.

\- If I´m not wrong I moved you to my unit. Not to my cell the first time. – She pulled the younger woman close and kissed her cheek. – It was you who moved into my cell on your own volition.

\- Yes, I think that might be true. – Allie smirked. – You said kiss and cuddle. Is that all you want to do?

Bea stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled Allie into a hungry kiss. Holding her face with two hands she claimed the younger woman´s mouth in a desperate kiss. Stepping back she grabbed her hand and led towards their unit.

\- Hmmm… - Allie licked her lips. – guess not. But babe, just fair warning, we can avoid the talk for a week but surely can´t do that with the crying fit I will get soon.

\- No worries, I will sync mine with yours. – she said as she continued dragging Allie to their cell.

 

The young blonde laughed and giggled the rest of the way. If it is possible to pass out from happiness then she might end up on the floor any minute. Bea Smith dragging her into their cell is something she never expected to experience again. If Allie Novak has learned something the last few months it was that you have to enjoy your life fully while you can. Every day is precious and she was determined to enjoy her second chance as much as she can.


End file.
